Sky's Sky
by Tairanda
Summary: Daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi comes back to past from 20 years in the future to help Reborn train her father, so that Tsuna would become stronger, strong enought to ensure peaceful life for his children. Will continue after manga. Unknown pairing if any. Please leave a review.
1. Prologue

"Papa…" A girl with shoulder length caramel-brown hair and cat-like green eyes muttered, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I will succeed in this mission to protect everyone." She said in a shaky yet full of determination voice.

"I will make sure you survive." The young teen spoke those words looking at the picture of her father, seven other men, 8 females and 11 children. She picked up the photo and folded it twice before putting it into her pocket.

"I will protect everyone." This time around her voice no longer shook, but was even more fuelled with determination. She took a pill in her mouth, swallowed it and then picked up a purple bazooka, pointed it at herself and shot it. The room was engulfed in pink smoke and when the smoke did clear, the room was empty and bazooka was laying on the ground, broken in half.


	2. Chapter 1

Clock struck midnight when a lone figure appeared in Namimori Central Park engulfed in pink smoke. A cough left the figures mouth as one hand waved the smoke away from the face.

"Huh… what an inconvenient time to come." The figure muttered revealing that the person was a female. She went to a nearby bench under a lamppost and sat down. She was dressed in a brown trench coat with a yellow button-up shirt underneath it, black pants and brown combat-boots. She had shoulder length wavy caramel-brown hair and mustard colour eyes.

A sigh left her lips and she took out a photo out of her pants back pocket. She unfolded it, looked at it for a while and kissed it.

"Wish me luck, for I shall need it." She muttered before folding it back up and putting it away. She stood up and started searching for the closest 24h convenience store. She hoped to get at least somewhat decent food, since in her own time food was a luxury for the Vongola.

It took around half-an-hour, longer than hoped, to find a working store. Once she entered the shop assistant looked at her with a critical gaze, but she ignored it and went deeper in search of food. Normally a person would be disappointed since there were only some sandwiches in plastic, but for her it was good food. Even she wanted more, she took only one sandwich in order not to upset her stomach, which was not used to too much food, and went to pay to the cash register.

"Don't you have to be home?" The shop assistant asked, still looking at the girl with a critical eye.

"Hm…?" Was the only sound that emitted for the girl's lips. It was a soft, questioning sound with no indication of hearing what the shop assistant said. Questioning mustard-colour eyes were directed at the male behind the register. They were big and innocent-looking.

"Ummm.. I said: don't you have to be home? It is not safe to wonder alone at night. Won't your parents be worried?" The man replied, which caused the girl to blink once, blink twice and tilt her head to the side.

"Why do you care? Please, do your job and don't ask needless questions." Her voice was soft and quiet, yet without any emotions behind it, just like her innocent gaze that was void of emotions.

"Eh? Why I care? I don't want for you to get hurt." The assistant exclaimed quite loudly, raising his arms in the air.

"Don't. I can take care of myself. Now, please, tell me how much I need to pay." A small smile appeared on her lips at the shop assistants innocence. At her time no one asked questions, since no one cared. Only her family cared about her, yet here complete stranger said that he cared, that he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Wait here. I'm going to call the police so that they would safely take you home." Said the shop assistant, which made annoyance appear in the girl's eyes.

"Save your concern for those who need it." Was what the girl said before turning around and leaving the convenience store, ignoring her stomach that asked for food.

With a sigh on her lips and mind, the brunette walked around Namimori, hands in the coat's pockets. She wandered in the more quiet part of Namimori. She walked past Takesushi, which was closed, lights out above the restaurant, past the Middle school, till she found the Sawada residence. There she stopped and looked up at the house, wondering if Reborn already was in the facility or not. There was no sign of him, but, then again, he could hide very well if he wanted to. That or he was simply sleeping, since at this time Namimori was a peaceful town.

Suddenly she sensed a Storm flame user approaching the Sawada residence, so she quietly went to the shadows and kneeled down, ready to spring for an attack, and waited for the person to reveal him or her self. She was very still, slowed her breathing to practically non-existent, watching the road from which the flame came. After few minutes a figure came under the streetlight and stopped, also looking at the Sawada household, more specifically at the second storey. A smile appeared on the girl's lips, as she relaxed, but still hid her presence.

The person was Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then she frowned. What was he doing awake so early? He should be home, resting, or was he searching for danger threatening his beloved Decimo? Was he really underestimating Reborn? She wanted to reveal herself and admonish him for not taking care of himself. Kids his age should rest while they can, especially ones in the mafia, since later they will need to be alert for everyone. Luckily, he turned around after few minutes and went the direction he came.

"Who are you?" Suddenly she heard behind herself, as well as a click of the safety switch being released. She slowly stood up and turned around to see the famous hitman standing on a wall, pointing his Leon-gun at her.

"I am an ally, Reborn. In my back pocket is proof, if you were to let me take it and show it to you." Her voice was calm, since she knew Reborn all her life, yet wary, since the safety of his gun was off.

"Alright. Show it to me." He squeaked in his baby voice, suddenly interested in the girl. The girl slowly moved her hand to the mentioned pocket and took the photo out. She unfolded it with her fingers and showed it to Reborn.

"What is that?" He asked not really seeing in the dark.

"A photo of my family. If you look closely enough at it, or in light, you will recognize some of them." She said and slowly took steps back towards the lighting. Once the photo was lightened, Reborn's eyes widened for a fraction.

"Yes. It is a picture taken 15 years from now. I am Sawada Sakiko, daughter or Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	3. Chapter 2

"Here you look younger than now. From when are you?" Reborn finally said after a while of silence.

"I'm from 20 years in the future. 17 years in the future, Vongola is almost completely annihilated. For 3 years we struggled, struggled to survive, since everyone associated with Vongola was hunted. We had to run, had to hide, live on scraps of food given by kind hearts who still remembered how Vongola was kind to them. I'm one of the last survivors, since I was trained by the best to be the best. The Bovino's hid me, even though they were also on the brick of extinction themselves. They gave me a pill that would allow me to remain in the past and a bazooka that would take me to the past once and then destroy itself. So I am here, and ask for a place to stay. In turn, I will help you train my father to become stronger. Strong enough to protect those dear to him and me. The family and familglia." Tears fell from Sakiko's eyes, as she told these things to Reborn, pain piercing her heart at the memories of losing everyone precious to her.

Seeing the girls tears, Leon turned from gun to a handkerchief and Reborn offered it to the Vongola heiress. She took it with a quiet 'thank you' and wiped her tears away. She breathed in and out couple of times, calming her tickled nerves, wiped the remaining tears away and gave the lizard back to Reborn.

"I can arrange that you stay at the Sawada household." Reborn said, causing a nostalgic smile appear on the girl's lips.

"That would be very nice. And, could you arrange personal documents for me? One where I was born 13 years ago. And, I would like to remain a Sawada. It is my family name, after all, the only connection to my dead family. I will tell that I'm a different Sawada, not related to this era's Tsunayoshi." Sakiko said with a small, sad smile on her lips.

"I'll arrange everything, Sakiko. In addition, I'll arrange that you attend Namimori Middle school. Kids your age need to study in school, not fight for survival." Reborn squeaked in his baby voice, as he jumped on her shoulder and patted her head.

"Thank you, Reborn. Go back to sleep, I will take the watch for the remainder of the night. I have nothing to do, anyway, no where to go." Sakiko said quietly, setting Reborn on the Sawada fence and smiled at him. "Oh, and I suggest you tell Hayato-san to sleep at nights, not wander around."

"In that case, I bid you good night." Reborn said, tipping his hat and jumped back in the garden.

A sigh left Sakiko's lips as she stretched. And leaned against the Sawada residence wall, in the shadows, no longer in the lighting, and closed her eyes, opening her element-sensing ability. She sensed multiple flames coming from the Sawada household.

"I guess Lambo-san and Bianchi-san are also in there." The caramellette muttered, looking up to the sky. She fingered her high quality imperial topaz ring, which in the future would be classified as an A rank ring. Yet again tears prickled Sakiko's eyes, as thoughts drifted to her family. She really missed them, and hoped that she would not cry when seeing them again, even if they were young and innocent.

"No. I must be strong." She muttered, hardening her voice and resolve. "I will not cry. Not anymore."

"Good morning, Sakiko-chan." Squeaked a voice next to Sakiko's ear, causing her to open her eyes. She was not surprised about Reborn's presence next to her, since she felt his strong Sun flames approach.

"Morning, Reborn. Did you sleep well?" She replied, as she stretched to give back life to her limbs.

"Ah. Thank you. Come inside, meet Maman and the rest." Reborn said and jumped in her arms.

Sakiko slowly entered the Sawada territory, with a slightly wary step and ringed the doorbell.

"Ara, who could it be so early?" Sakiko heard a kind females voice wondering, as it approached the door. Once the door opened the female gasped in surprise, putting her hand in front of her mouth. It was like she was looking at a younger version of herself.

"Maman, this is Sakiko, a friend of mine. Do you mind if she stays with us for a while?" Reborn spoke up to bring Sawada Nana back to earth.

"Eh? Another friend of yours? Alright, I don't mind." The female said with a smile and opened the door wider to let Sakiko and Reborn inside.

"Thank you, Sawada-san. I promise to move out once I find a place to stay on my own." Sakiko said, not wanting to be a burden. It was, indeed, her thought to find where to live by herself. She thought it would be easier for her not to be too close to the 10th generation, since in her memories all of them were adults, not her peers.

"Don't worry about it. Take as much time as you need. And call me Mama. Everyone does!" Nana said happily, while secretly wondering if the child was her relative in any way, but no one would ever know her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It would remind me too much of my dead mother." Sakiko replied timidly, hoping not to offend her grandmother.

"Then call me Nana."

"Alright, Nana-san will it be." Sakiko said and entered the household, quietly muttering 'sorry for the disturbance'. Nana returned to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone, calling over her shoulder: "Don't be shy, feel right at home."

"Relax, Sakiko. There is no harm here. I will go and wake Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and jumped out her arms, going upstairs, with Sakiko looking after him. Yet another sigh left her lips, as she turned her attention to the window, looking outside, her body tense, unable to relax so easily.

"Who are you?" Suddenly someone asked behind her. A storm flame user and a female. It was all that Sakiko needed to understand that it was Bianchi. She took a deep breath, let it out and turned around to face the pinkette.

"I'm Sakiko. A friend of Reborn's. Nana-san was kind enough to let me stay here." Sakiko said in her quiet voice, forcing it to be calm and polite, yet not overflowing with emotions.

"Welcome, I'm Bianchi." Bianchi introduced herself. "What's your story?"

"Story?" The mustard-eyed girl asked, confusion clearly evident in her expression and voice.

"Yes. You look like you have been through a lot." Bianchi said coming closer to Sakiko.

"I'm sorry, Bianchi-san. I don't want to talk about it. Too painful to remember."

"Poor you. Know you can always turn to me if you need anything. Us, girls, need to stick out one for another." Sakiko was about to thank Bianchi, but was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs. Sakiko's head snapped in the stair's direction, ready to dart and save her father from whatever threat.

"Don't worry about it. It is just Reborn waking up Tsuna." Bianchi calmed the tensed girl, but was surprised to hear a sigh leave the girl's lips and a nostalgic, knowing, smile appear on her lips.

"Is it a natural occurrence?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. The boy can't wake up by himself on time." Bianchi explained, not understanding the reason behind such a smile. Sakiko knew from personal experience that Reborn used brutal methods to wake up no matter the time.

"Come, let's see if Mama needs any help in the kitchen." The pinkette offered and Sakiko nodded her head in agreement.

"Smells so wonderful!" She exclaimed the moment the two women entered the kitchen. She missed the smell of home-made cooking. It had been years since she tasted food made with heart.

"Do you need any help, mama?" Bianchi asked, ready to help with the cooking.

"No, thank you, girls. I've got everything under control." Sawada Nana replied twirling around with smile on her lips. "You go and relax."

"If you say so, mama." Bianchi said and turned around to leave, but Sachiko took a step closer to Nana.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch? I haven't had the opportunity to watch and learn how to cook." Sakiko asked timidly.

"Not at all. Here, let me show you how to make rice-balls." The house-mother said happily and gestured for the girl to come closer, to see better before grabbing some rice from the rice-cooker and making an onigiri, while explaining about it. After the 3rd rice-ball, she offered Sakiko to try making one, but the girl had little luck in it, since her onigiri somehow ended lopsided, which discouraged the caramel coloured girl.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that with practice you'll be able to do it. As they say – practice makes perfect. Here, let me show you, again." Nana encouraged the girl, hoping that her twin-looking girl wouldn't stop trying and would learn cooking from her. While Nana continued on the remaining breakfast, Sakiko continued making lopsided rice-balls, with little improvement to be seen. Once Nana was done, she took a plate and put the lopsided onigiri on it, and took it to the dining table.

"Eh? You are putting them there? But they look so awful, not at all like onigiri." Sakiko asked, not wanting for anyone to see her horrible work.

"Don't worry. Even if they aren't perfect they still taste good. I'm sure everyone will love them none-the-less." Nana calmed the girl and continued putting her prepared dishes on the table, where everyone would be seated.

"EEEEH! Another weird person appeared!" Suddenly there was a yell from the doorway, causing Sakiko to tense and snap her head in the said direction. There she a boy with large brown eyes and caramel hair that defied gravity. Although he looked a lot younger, her age to be precise, she still recognized her father, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in him.

"Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn hit the boy's head with Leon-hammer.

"Itai! Reborn, why did you hit me?" Tsuna complained loudly. Sakiko could only stare at her father with a blank look. This Sawada Tsunayoshi behaved completely different from the one who was her father. At least she won't have to worry about tears in her eyes at seeing him.

"Greetings, Tsunayoshi-san. I am Sakiko. I will be staying here for the time being. Please take good care of me." Sakiko introduced herself with a small bow. As she straightened up, she noticed a small blush on Tsuna's cheeks, which caused a small smile to appear on her lips.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is here! Bow down to me, Dame-Tsuna!" Suddenly an obnoxious voice echoed the area with a polite reprimanding from a soft voice: "Lambo, be polite."

"Ah, Lambo, I-pin, don't run in the house!" Tsuna exclaimed, as a pair of small children ran past his legs. Sakiko quickly picked both of the kids in her arms and looked closely at them with calculating eyes. She didn't see any similarity between her I-pin and this I-pin, and the only thing similar between her Lambo and this one was the afro.

"Tsunayoshi-san told you not to run." She spoke in a calm, yet commanding tone with an unspoken threat lingering underneath it. Both of the kids seemed to sense the threat, however, Lambo paid no heed to it.

"Lambo listens to no one, mustard-eyes!" Lambo said obnoxiously and squirmed out of her grasp, and ran away to the kitchen. Sakiko looked after him with emotionless eyes. The only thing that came into her mind was that this Lambo was a brat, light years away from her cool and dependable Lambo.

"Ah, Lambo, apologize!" I-pin called after Lambo, but was ignored, so she turned towards the girl holding her and said: "Ni-hau. I I-pin. I sorry for Lambo."

"It is alright, I-pin-san. All one does comes back to him. I am Sakiko." The caramellette replied and smiled at I-pin. I-pin had always been the calmer and mature one of the two. However, it was only after I-pin's death that Lambo truly matured.

"I-pin…" I-pin started in her broken Japanese, but was interrupted by Nana calling everyone by the table.

Once everyone was seated, Sakiko sitting down between Nana and Bianchi, Lambo couldn't help himself by keeping quiet about the rice-balls, only to receive a knife in his forehead by Reborn and Tsuna to yell at Reborn about no-fighting-at-the-table, only to have his food stolen by the former.

"Eh, are you no hungry, Sakiko-chan?" Suddenly asked Nana, causing everyone to look at Sakiko in wonder. It was a first that someone didn't finish Nana's made food.

"No, it is not that. Everything is delicious. It's just that I am not used to such portions of food." Sakiko said quietly, looking down at her plate face covering her face partly, to hide blush.

"Eh, how so? You are all skin-and-bones. You need to eat more and put some meat on those bones." Nana said in a matronly tone.

"I'm sorry, but it is not a table conversation… excuse me." Sakiko said quietly after a while of silence and stood up, only to leave the house and go around it to the backyard, not realizing that she killed everyone's mood to eat, except Lambo's who continued to stuff his face with food. Nana was about to go after the girl, but Reborn stopped her, saying that she will come around and that he will talk to her, only to steal the remainder of Tsuna's food, hoping to improve his own mood.

In the back yard, she punched the wall with all her strength, causing her knuckles to bleed, but she paid no heed to it. After the punch, she leaned her back against the wall and let herself slide down to the ground. Tears fell down from her eyes, which made her be even angrier at herself, since only few hours ago she had decided not to cry.

Nana's innocent question made memories of her family flood her mind, all the times they ate together. The smiles, the laughs, the bickering, the food-fights and the hiding under the table, someone storming out of the room angrily. Every memory, every face flashing in front of her eyes brought even more tears to her eyes and soul. But she cried silently, forehead resting on folded arms. There wound throbbed, but her heart throbbed even more, so didn't even feel the pain in her hand.

She heard chattering in front of the house, Tsuna's voice and two others, which got further and further till it disappeared. She understood that Tsuna had gone to school with his Storm and Rain. After a while she heard Nana and the kids leave, Reborn and Bianchi bidding them goodbye, but she did not raise her head. She dared not go and wish them to have fun and show them her face. Sakiko knew that she looked horrible with her tear-stained face, puffy, red eyes and tears still silently streaming down her cheeks. Few moments later, she heard footsteps approach her.

"What happened?" Asked Bianchi, looking down at the girl sitting against the wall. As a reply, all she received was a shook of her head.

"She is from the future. She's Tsuna's daughter. I have some matters to attend to. I leave her in your hands." Reborn said with a sigh and jumped out of Bianchi's arms, leaving the two females alone. Bianchi was shocked to hear what Reborn said. She wanted to question the baby, but when she turned around he was no longer around. With a sigh, Bianchi went to the crying girl and sat next to her on the ground.

"You can tell me. What happened? Why are you crying?" Bianchi asked in a concerned voice, but all she got as a reply was incoherent mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you, please, repeat that?" Bianchi heard Sakiko swallow heavily and a quiet voice say "they're dead."

"Dead, who is dead?" Bianchi asked gently for a specification.

"Mama… papa… Takeshi-san… Hayato-san… aunties and uncles... Everyone is dead…." Sakiko said quietly between hard breaths and teary hiccups.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bianchi said, hugging the girl, which caused Sakiko to tense, since she had not received a warm embrace in years, and then burst in louder sobs.

"Shhhh… there, there. Everything is okay now. No one is dead here." Bianchi calmed the girl, slowly rocking Sakiko, like a small child. She was surprised to hear that everyone was dead in the future, even her half-brother, Gokudera, but didn't let it bother her, since now she had to calm Sakiko. Bianchi understood that it must have been hard for the girl to lose everyone dear to her, and that Nana's question had roused the pain.

For an hour both females sat like that, rocking, till finally Sakiko stopped crying, and another half-an-hour for her to calm down enough for Bianchi to offer to go inside to wash away the tear marks. Bianchi lead Sakiko to the bathroom and gave her a towel to dry herself up.

"I'll make you some tea." Bianchi said and turned to leave, but her arm was quickly grabbed.

"Thank you, but there is no need. I'm okay now. Thank you." Sakiko said quietly, voice still laced with sadness. She had regained enough sense to remember that everything Bianchi made was poison.

"If you say so. Mama should soon be back with the kids, so go make yourself presentable." Bianchi said and went downstairs. Sakiko sighed and did was told, closing the bathrooms door.

"I'm a mess…" She muttered, looking in the mirror to see puffy, blood-shot eyes, red, snotty nose and tear-stained face. All in all, a miserable sight. A sigh escaped her lips and started to make herself presentable.


	4. Chapter 3

When Sakiko was done cleaning herself up, she left the bathroom and went downstairs. She heard ruckus of the kids, so she understood that Nana had returned from her outing. A fork came towards her, when she entered the doorway to the living room, but she sensed the danger and ducked, suddenly guard up, eyes narrow and dangerous.

"Not bad." Commented Reborn's voice. "Tsuna wouldn't have dodged it."

"He has yet to learn always to trust his intuition. I had always been taught to follow it." She replied calmly, guard still up, yet slowly straightening up.

"I'll evaluate your strength later today. We will be going to the mountains, along with Tsuna and his guardians." Reborn said, letting Sakiko relax, as she nodded her head.

"Here are your papers, all signed. Tomorrow you can start going to Namimori middle school." Reborn said, as he handed a file to Sakiko, who took it and opened it. There she saw her picture, and falsified data about her. She wondered where Reborn got her picture, but decided not to ask, since he was Reborn, and Reborn was… well… Reborn. No other explanation needed.

Name: Sawada Sakiko  
Age: 13  
Birthday: July 5th  
Parents: Sawada Ieyatsu (deceased) and Shikimoto Sakura (deceased)  
Other relatives: None  
Hair colour: caramel brown  
Eye colour: mustard yellow  
Other information: Unknown

"Thank you." Sakiko said in her quiet voice and turned towards kitchen where Sawada Nana could be found. Once there, she knocked on the door, not to startle the kind woman.

"I apologize for my previous behavior. It was unbecoming of me to walk out like that." She said with a small bow, when Nana turned in her direction. "I will strive forward so such a thing doesn't happen again."

Nana only blinked in surprise at Sakiko's behavior. She was expecting much less as an apology for the behavior before, since she understood that the girl must have had her reasons for storming out like that, but this kind of well-mannered apology was something out of her league. Nana didn't know how to respond to it without sounding too careless; so that it wouldn't seem like she was dismissing the _formal_ apology as nothing. In search of help, her eyes drifted towards Reborn, who was watching the scene with interest.

Seeing that there would be no help from the baby, she quickly looked around the room and saw a plate of Sakiko's onigiri. She quickly took it and placed it in front of the girls face.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize." Nana chose it as a way to convey that everything was alright, not hard feelings were felt and that she still thought of Sakiko as a nice girl, even if the edges weren't smooth, just like the onigiri the girl had made.

Sakiko looked up at Nana with surprise and happiness evident in her expression and eyes towards the female's kindness. Indeed, it had been long since she had experienced such pure kindness towards her. Although, Sakiko had not seen her grandmother even once in the future, she was happy to have met her now. In addition, it revealed from where came her papa's pure big heart, which created the purest Sky flame seen in a long time.

"How about you help me put away the groceries and then I'll show you to your room?" Nana asked, dismissing the topic of before, hoping to do the same in her look-a-likes mind. Sakiko nodded her head and helped get grandmother put the groceries away, by taking them out of the bags and handing them to Nana for her to put them away.

When they were done with the groceries, Nana led Sakiko to the second floor, led her to a certain door and gestured the girl to open it. The caramelette opened it only to see a room with light lilac walls, white ceiling, and purple carpet on the floor. Against the farest wall there was a double bed with white laundry and purple blanket over it. On the right hand there was a wardrobe with a mirror next to it, while on the left hand there was a bookshelf.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with Bianchi-san." Nana said, with a bit worried tone in her voice.

"It is alright." Sakiko reassured the female, being fine with sharing a bed with her future aunt. "However, I don't know if she will be okay with it."

"I don't mind." Suddenly a voice said behind, startling the 2 females. They turned around to see Bianchi standing right behind them.

"Bianchi-san..." Sakiko muttered, memories trying to force their way into her consciousness, however, she resisted, since she knew that memories would only bring tears to her eyes, so she fought them. She already cried once. There was no need to spill the tears again. It would only make the two other woman worry about her. And that was the last thing she needed.

"By the way, where are your belongings, Sakiko-chan?" The ditzy woman asked, showing that she wasn't so ditzy after all. Sakiko turned her attention to the woman next to her and replied: "This is all I have. I didn't bring anything with me, intending to buy the needed this here."

"Ara? That is no good, Sakiko-chan, we have to go shopping tomorrow for your clothes and other necessities." Nana exclaimed, suddenly pumped up by the idea of shopping for clothing.

"There is no need. I was about to go out shopping and after that give in my papers at the local school." Sakiko replied, hoping that the kind woman would step down. Sakiko guessed that get grandmother would try to get her cute and very girly clothes, while she wanted clothes in which she could fight, if necessity came. Though, her coat wasn't an attire in which to fight, unless she zipped her coat close, that is. In her mind, tomboyish clothes were in order.

"Is that so? Well, I guess it can't be helped then…" Nana pouted. "In that case, have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Sakiko said and left the house with Reborn's given papers in her coats inner pocket. Once outside, Sakiko turned in the school's direction, since she needed to get there before the office left. She went past a clock and saw that it was already past lunch time, so she picked her speed up a bit.

Once there, Sakiko was stopped by some boys, slightly older than herself, with Elvis' hairstyle and disciplinary committee's armband around their right bicep. "Stop right there. Who are you? You are not a student here."

Sakiko stopped and looked at their hairstyle, not knowing whether to laugh at it or not. Deciding that it would be better not to, she swallowed the laugh and replied to their question. "I'm here to apply as a student."

The disciplinary committee fellows looked from head to toe at the girl, deeming her to be decent enough to be taken to the school's chairman, not to their leader, one of them gestured her to follow him, which she did.

After the formalities in the office and the paperwork done, Sakiko found the escorting disciplinary committee's member waiting for her outside the office. He wanted to lead the girl out of the school, but Sakiko stopped him. "Can you show me where the classroom 1-A is? In addition, I would like to join the Disciplinary Committee."

The disciplinary committee member looked at the girl with a strange look in his eye, but nodded his head saying: "Alright. I'll take you to the leader and he'll decide whether you can or can't join."

"What's your name?" Sakiko decided to ask.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya." The tall boy replied.

"Sawada Sakiko." The girl introduced herself.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kusakabe asked, remembering the often truant boy of their school.

"No." was all the girl replied, no longer inclining on a continued conversation. Kusakabe understood the silent message, after all, he had learned to read the mood of his leader. And his leader was moodier than a girl on period.

Once they reached the Reception room, Kusakabe knocked on the door only to hear a 'come in'. Kusakabe opened the door and Sakiko peeked from under his arm into the room, however, the only thing she was a pair of coaches, table in between them and a couple of plants. By the window leaning against it was thee president of the Disciplinary committee – Hibari Kyouya in all his younger glory. In the back of her mind, Sakiko noted that even when he was her age, HIbari was quite handsome to her eye, but she quickly locked the thought away in the depths of her mind, never to surface. After all, she did not belong to this timeline and he was to be her father's guardian.

"What is it?" Hibari asked in a bored tone, head lightly tilted back, to look at the intruders of his sanctuary.

"Hibari-san, this is Sawada Sakiko. She will be attending Namimori-chuu starting tomorrow and would like to join the disciplinary committee." Kusakabe answered straight to the point, gesturing to the girl behind him. This seemed to peek Hibari's interest, since he asked: "Are you strong?"

"That depends on one's definition of strong, Hibari-sama." Sakiko amended her calling of the boy before calling his name. She couldn't just start calling him Kyouya-sama, like she used to, out of blue. It would make him want to bite her to death through and through, leaving her hospitalized for quite some time.

"Hoo… then fight me." He stated, pulling out a tonfa out of nowhere, but Sakiko only shook her head saying: "Not now. I already have a fighting appointment later today. If you'd like to watch, come to Namimori mountains after classes end."

Hibari adorned a bored expression on his face, as he put way his tonfa, the only indication that he will be there was a nod of his head. Kusakabe understood that it was time to take their leave, he gestured Sakiko to leave Hibari be, and follow him to the exit.


	5. Chapter 4

After she was done with her shopping, Sakiko went towards the Sawada household, hands full of bags. She was half-way there, when she heard a squeaky voice say: „Help her, Dame-Tsuna." Turning her head in the voices direction, she saw Tsuna along his two guardians and Reborn on his shoulder.

"Eh? Why should I?" Tsuna exclaimed loudly, making Sakiko's eye twitch, as she continued her way, pretending that she didn't notice the group.

"Because it's a man's duty to help a woman in need." Was all Reborn said, as he kicked his student towards the caramellette. They would have crashed together, if Sakiko hadn't quickly stepped aside, letting the poor boy land on the ground. He may be her father in the future, but now they were so different as day and night, other than a hidden caring heart.

"Auch, auch, auch." Tsuna said, rubbing his cheek with one hand and arm with the other on which he had landed on. Then he turned his attention to Sakiko, who was looking at him with impassive eyes. They stared one at another for a moment and Tsuna started to get unnerved by the calm and unwavering gaze. Tsuna got saved (or not) from the staring contest by another hit at the back of his head by Reborn.

"Reborn. There is no need to force him to do something that he clearly doesn't want to do." Sakiko stated and then went on her merry way towards the Sawada household, but was stopped in her tracks by the sense of a gun pointed towards her. Turning around, she saw that it was Reborn who had his Leon-gun pointed at her.

"A woman should not carry heavy loads."

"I am fully capable of carrying my own load."

The two, Reborn and Sakiko, starred at each other, locked in a staring contest, waiting for the other to succumb to the others will. Few minutes passed and they were still at it. Leon had already changed his form back to a lizard and returned to his spot on Reborn's hat. The three boys, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, were watching them. Tsuna was freaking out, Gokudera cheered on Reborn, while Yamamoto thought of it as an intense starting contest, in a good way.

As the time ticked by, the sun moved more to the West, tinting the sky in pinkish shades. A gust of wind brought Sakiko out of the staring contest. She turned her head towards the sun for eyes to widen in surprise and exclaim: "He's going to be so angry!" And run towards the Sawada's house to drop her stuff in hers and Biachi's room. With a quick hello towards Nana, she rushed up the stairs, dropped her bags on the bed and run out of the house, bumping into Tsuna.

"Where are you hurrying?" Reborn asked.

"I promised to meet someone in the mountains, after the classes end and show him that I'm not weak. He'll be very angry at me for making him wait." Sakiko quickly explained, as she helped Tsuna back up.

"Lead the way." Was all Reborn said, as he jumped onto Sakiko's shoulder, and she sprinted in the mountain's direction. Reborn seemed to have forgotten that he wanted Tsuna and his guardians to watch, and Sakiko did no indication of reminding him that.

Once there, she saw Hibari leaning against a tree, eyes closed, but she knew better than to believe that he was asleep. And, indeed, once close enough his eyes opened, glaring daggers at her, hiding his surprise to see Reborn with her.

"Sorry, Hibari-sama for making you wait. I got preoccupied by someone." She bowed in a proper apology, yet her eyes were glaring at Reborn, which both males noticed.

"Where is that person you're fighting, herbivore?" Was all Hibari asked.

"I'm an omnivore, Hibari-sama." Sakiko said and then turned her attention towards Reborn. "What do you have in mind?"

The only reply she got was Reborn pulling out a machine gun and pointing it at her. She started moving even before Reborn pulled the trigger. She rand and did acrobatics just to avoid being hit by a bullet, while Hibari just yawned, still leaning against the tree bark, which ticked Sakiko to yell over the machine gun's noise: "If you're bored, come join the fun!"

After twenty minutes or so, the rain of bullets stopped, which allowed Sakiko to breathe.

"You must have had a good teacher. Your stamina is very good." Noted Reborn, which made her smile a little, but not let her guard down.

"I was trained by the best from where I come from." Sakiko said in a found voice, clearly showing that she held those people close to her heart.

"Hibari, why don't you test her fighting ability." Reborn suddenly offered, causing Hibari to smirk and pull out his tonfa's, happy for the offer, while Sakiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hibari-sama, you don't have to do this. I don't want to fight you." Sakiko tried to get out of the fight with words, hoping that the boy would be mature enough for his 15 years. Alas her hopes were dispersed, as the boy lounged at her, causing her to do a couple of back-flips to get some distance between the two.

"You can't beat me at this point, Hibari-sama. You have not had the need to seriously fight for survival against a force stronger than yourself. You have not felt the fear of death breathing against your neck, the despair at losing your allies one by one. It is pain and desperation you lack, since you have yet to lose to someone." Sakiko said in a voice filled with sadness while she took out a pair of single-bladed katar's from the inner pocket of her coat, before pulling the coat off her figure, leaving herself in the yellow button-up shirt and black pants, along with the brown combat-boots.

"Why'd you remove the coat?" Asked Reborn.

"Because I know that Hibari-sama would be offended if I held back." Sakiko said, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She did it a couple of times and opened her eyes, revealing that they were no longer sad or innocent looking. That they were sharp and serious, ready to kill if needed. She fixed her eyes towards Hibari, since he was to be her opponent, and he saw that her usual mustard-coloured eyes had gained an orange tint to them. What he didn't notice, but Reborn did, was that her katar's had gained a green edge to them, which he recognized as the hardening effect of the lightning flames.

Hibari was first to move, annoyed at the girl who knew nothing of him and dared to belittle him, while still calling him 'Hibari-sama'. It made him feel like he was being mocked. He went for the chest first, hoping to punch the air out of the girl's lungs, but she sidestepped it, and went for a stab into his gut, which he deflected with his tonfa. Alas, the katar's were enchanted with lightning flames, causing the katar plunge into the tonfa, damaging it permanently. It caused Hibari's eyes to widen in surprise and jump back.

"As you can see, at the current state, your weapons are useless against mine, since mine can go through them without barely any resistance. My fighting style is a couple of steps higher than yours', Hibari-sama." Sakiko calmly explained, with no emotion in her voice. Reborn recognized it as the Dying Will mode, however, was surprised that she could access it without any side interference. In addition, he was surprised that she could use lightning flames, while her dominant one clearly was Sky.

Then she turned her head towards Reborn and asked: "Do we really need to continue this pointless battle? He has to grow, just like the rest, to fight me."

Reborn only pulled his hat's brim over his eyes, shadowing them, as he replied "Suit it yourself" and then jumped off to somewhere. Sakiko looked at Hibari, who was glaring at her.

"So, am I strong enough to join the Disciplinary Committee?" She asked still in Dying Will, just in case the boy decided to attack her again.

The boy glared at her, then at his damaged weapon beyond repair and said: "I'll permit you to join me, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" She asked, uncoating her katar's from the lightning flame.

"You have to fight me every day after school." Hibari said, pulling out the Disciplinary Committee's armband from his back pocket.

"If I don't have more pressing matters, I can do that." Sakiko replied, putting away her katar's, but not relaxing.

Hibari stretched out his hand with the armband for her to take it and she went towards him like a lioness in dangerous grace. Sakiko was almost ready for Hibari to use the armband as a bait to lure her closer, just to punch her with his other hand, which still held a tonfa, so she was ready to jump back any second, but he did no such thing. He allowed her to take the armband, after which he scoffed turning away from her and leaving her alone.

Sakiko sighed, as she clutched the armband, letting herself relax and go out of the Dying Will mode. A small smile spread on her lips as she thought: 'He's not so bad, after all. All you need to do is try not pushing his buttons.'

With that thought she turned towards Sawada household, where a warm bath awaited her, as well as a warm meal. Yes, a warm bath was definitely in order. She hadn't had one in a long time. Her muscles were too tense for this peaceful era. Once there, Nana gushed over her, if she was alright, did anyone bother her, since it was well past sunset. Sakiko only shook her head in dismissal and reassured the kind woman that she could take care of herself.

After a nice meal, in which Sakiko nibbled the food like a chicken, meaning, ate very little, and a warm bath, she returned to her and Bianchi's room, only to find Bianchi getting ready for bed. Seeing that, she quickly went into the room and closed the door behind her, seeing that she, herself, was only in a towel around her body and another around her hair. Sakiko quickly rummaged through her bags for some clothes and put them on, after which she put all the bags down next to the bed and got under covers.

The next day Sakiko woke up at 5am, which was 4 hours before the school started, plenty of time to get ready and more. Sakiko quickly rummaged through her bags for a sports outfit. It consisted of common sport trousers and a shirt. She quietly got dressed, trying not to wake up Bianchi, and took her socks and sneakers with her, along with a hair-tie. Downstairs, by the entrance, she put on the socks and sneakers, and pulled her hair in low ponytail. With that done, she unlocked the door and walked outside to the chilly morning air. After closing the door behind herself, she went for a jog around the area.

During the jog, she found out where lived most of the guardians, that is, Takeshi-san, Ryohei-san and Kyouya-sama. Lambo-san lived with Tsunayoshi, however, she didn't find out where Gokudera lived. One and a half hour later, she returned home, only to find Nana already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the vast household.

"Ara, Sakiko-chan? Where were you?" The ditzy woman asked, causing a small polite smile appear on Sakiko's face.

"Good morning, Nana-san. I was out jogging." Sakiko replied.

"How nice. I wish Tsuna-kun would the same." Nana said in a wishful voice.

"If that is your wish, it can be arranged." Sakiko said in an innocent yet obedient voice, knowing fully well that she could arrange it with Reborn.

"It would be very nice of you." Nana said, and then turned towards the breakfast so that it wouldn't get burned. Sakiko took it as her leave and went to her room to take the school uniform, after which she took a cool shower.

After the morning necessities, she went downstairs to the dining room, where she met Reborn drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Reborn." She greeted the hitman and sat down opposite of him.

"Good morning, Sakiko." Replied with a nod.

"Where is Tsunayoshi-san?" Sakiko asked.

"Still sleeping. Want coffee?" Reborn offered.

"Yes, please." Sakiko replied and Reborn poured her a cup of coffee and gave the cup to her.

"Nana-san voiced out her wish for Tsunayoshi-san to jog in the mornings. We can do that together, and drag the other guardians do the same, so that he wouldn't be alone in the task." Sakiko said and took a sip of the coffee, which caused her to exhale in relaxation.

"Good idea. I'll see what I can do." Reborn said.

"Don't push him to do long distances at first. Just by looking at his weak form I can say he can't run long distances even if his life depended on it." Sakiko asked Reborn, taking small pity towards her to be father.

"He will run as much as he will need to, as if his life would depend on it." Reborn replied with a sinister tone to his voice, which caused Sakiko to sweat-drop, fully well knowing Reborn's methods since in the future she had also been taught by him.

"I'll go help Nana-san in the kitchen." Sakiko said, after finishing her cup of coffee and, after Reborn's nod, went into the kitchen.

"Need any help, Nana-san?" She asked, hoping to improve her cooking skills.

"It's alright, dear, I've got in covered." The brunette replied, but seeing Sakiko's disappointed face, she quickly amended. "But you can watch, if you like."

So Sakiko watched for half an hour how Sawada Nana made breakfast, before she volunteered to help set the table, to which Nana agreed.

While setting the table, Sakiko heard a scream, which caused her to tense, but it was quickly dismissed by Bianchi, saying that it was Tsuna. Hearing that made Sakiko sigh, wondering if every morning will be like that. Soon Reborn came down the stairs and they dug into the food.

"Not mine." Sakiko said to Reborn, as she caught his sneaky attempt to steal her food with her chopsticks.

"Not bad. You got reflexes." Reborn commented, to which Sakiko chuckled a bit, remembering how she had demonstrated them yesterday while dodging the bullets.

After finished breakfast, Sakiko thanked Nana for the meal and went upstairs to get her bag and the Disciplinary Committee's armband. She put the books in the bag, attached the armband to her right blouse's arm and went downstairs while hearing Tsuna being still in the shower. With a shook of her head, she put on her shoes and left the house with an "I'm going" and a reply "Have a nice day" back.

When Sakiko was almost by the school's gate, she heard a loud voice quickly coming in her direction, so she quickly sidestepped to the wall, as she looked back to see a naked, other than his underpants, Tsuna in his Dying Will mode running to the said school.

"Sawada Sakiko." She heard a voice say, so she looked in the voice's direction to see Kusakabe Tetsuya standing by the gate.

"Good morning, Kusakabe-san." Sakiko said with a small bow.

"The president said that right now you need to go to your class and during the lunch break go to the club room where you will be introduced to your duties." Kusakabe spoke in a business tone, not a friendly one, because Hibari was also by the gate.

Sakiko nodded her head and went to the class, stopping by Hibari to give him a small bow as she said "Good morning, Hibari-sama." As a reply she got a small nod of his head, as a recognition of her greeting. After the greeting Sakiko went to the class and entered as the bell rung.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Please come to the front and introduce yourself." Said the teacher and the girl did as told.

"Good morning. My name is Sawada Sakiko. Please take a good care of me." Sakiko said with a bow towards the class.

"Eeeh!" Came a high-picked scream from a certain boy with gravity-defying hair.


	6. Chapter 5

"Sawada, be quiet!" The teacher reprimanded Tsunayoshi, looking at him and then turned his attention to the new Sawada in class and asked: "Is he your brother?"

"No. We are not related. To disrupt any misunderstandings, you may call me simply Sakiko." Sakiko replied in her quiet voice , her unwavering gaze directed at the teacher, which slightly unnerved him.

"Alright then, Sakiko-san, please take the free seat by the window and then we will begin." The teacher said, gesturing towards the empty spot, and Sakiko nodded her head, after which she went to the seat.

Lunch break came quickly, at least for Sakiko. Some girls asked her if she wanted to join them for lunch, but she dismissed the offer saying that she had some business to attend to, which was true. She still remembered that Kyouya-sama wanted her to go to the reception room during the break and that she did. Sakiko knocked on the rood and opened it after hearing a 'come in'.

Hibari was sprawled on one of the coaches, some papers in hand and even more papers sprawled across the coffee table between the two coaches.

"You wanted to see me, Ky-Hibari-sama?" Sakiko asked, but as she noticed that she was about to call him by the usual name, she quickly amended herself, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice it or wouldn't pay heed to it.

Hibari sat up and looked at the caramellette, and narrowed his eyes. Sakiko tensed, since she thought that he would reprimand her or attack her for almost calling him by his given name.

"Close the door." Was all he said, which allowed her to relax a bit and then she did as told.

"Your duties will be assisting me with the less important papers during lunch break. After classes we fight and then make sure that no student body is in the school premises after club activities are over." Hibari said in quite monotone voice, which caused a small smile to spread on the girl's lips. Maybe this Hibari wasn't too different from hers, albeit a lot weaker, but will become stronger with time.

"What are you smiling about, herbivore?" Hibari asked, glaring at Sakiko.

"Herbivore? I thought I already proved you that I'm an omnivore, Hibari-sama." Sakiko said in a flat tone, smile gone.

"You have to prove your worth in a serious fight." Hibari only said uncaringly, causing Sakiko's eye to twitch, however she didn't let her annoyance get to her voice.

"I had been serious, Hibari-sama and I damaged your weapon without effort." Hearing the reminder of his damaged tonfa, destroyed Hibari's good mood.

"I'll bite your to death for that."

"Maybe in a few years. Now, are there any documents you need assistance with or may I leave?" Sakiko stated and then brushed the unpleasant topic away, hoping that Hibari will take the obvious hint to change the topic.

"Leave before I bite you to death." Hibari growled. Sakiko was quick to obey, since she was in no mood to fight Hibari, knowing fully well that she would win, which in turn would worsen the prefect leader's mood.

Since there was plenty of time before the lunch break ended, Sakiko decided to go to the roof, since she knew that Tsunayoshi would be there and, if she wouldn't go to him now, he would approach her at home to question her surname. That was something she wanted to avoid, since it would only bring unnecessary questions, if Nana would overhear it. In the worse scenario, Nana would think that her husband cheated on her.

Once she opened the roof's door, she was met by a group of stares. The group consisted of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. She smiled a small smile and went to the group, closing the door behind her.

"Buon Appetite." Sakiko said towards them, which in turn made the group, excluding Gokudera, make a quizzical expression on their faces. Sakiko chuckled at that and explained "I said: Have a nice meal."

'Thank you' 's and 'thanks' 's came from the group.

"Ano… Sawada-san.." Tsuna started, but Sakiko interrupted him.

"Call me Sakiko, since Sawada-san is obviously strange for you."

"Then, Sakiko-san. How are we related?" Tsuna asked.

"I already said in the class, Tsunayoshi-san. We aren't related. Just by chance we share the same surname." Sakiko explained.

"Don't be so familiar with Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly exploded at Sakiko, standing up, which she returned with a cool gaze, which unnerved the to-be Storm guardian, however he did not back down.

"Be quiet, Gokudera Hayato. You want to be his right hand, yes? Well, you need to subdue your personality for that. Many strangers and potential allies will act familiar towards him and you can't explode in their faces. It will create only enemies." Sakiko said in a distant voice, yet at the same time leaking the so called 'boss aura' out, telling his folly right in his face, in the presence of other people, belittling him.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" He barked out.

"Be quiet, or I'll enforce school rule breaking on you. If you haven't noticed, I'm in the Disciplinary Committee." She said towards him in a cold voice.

"What did you say?" Gokudera exclaimed, which caused Tsuna to finally intervene.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun."

"Che, if Juudaime says so." Gokudera said, sitting down.

"Do you want to join Tsuna's family, Sakiko?" Suddenly a voice out of nowhere asked. Everyone looked around for the source only to find Reborn right next to Tsuna.

"Reborn-san! We don't need such a woman as her into the famiglia!" Gokudera protested.

"She'd be a good asset. She beat Hibari in a direct fight." Reborn explained.

"What?" Asked Gokurdera in disbelief.

"No way!" Said Yamamoto.

"Eeeh!?" Exclaimed Tsunayoshi in surprise, causing everone to wince at the high-pitch of his voice.

"Be quiet, Tsuna." Reborn said hitting the back of Tsuna's head and then turned his attention towards Sakiko. "So, what say you, Sakiko?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." She replied.

"You need to hurry up with your lunch. The bell is about to ring." Suddenly Sakiko changed the topic and then left the group to their own, by simply turning around and leaving the roof to go to the class. The girls had wisely remained silent during the conversation, so Sakiko had deliberately ignored them, even though they were her aunts in the future.

Once returned to the class, Sakiko was bombarded with questions, both about herself and her relation to the Dame-Tsuna. Sakiko sighed moved through the crowd to her seat, saying "One question at a time."

"What's your relationship with Dame-Tsuna?" One asked.

"Dame-Tsuna? You mean Tsunayoshi-san? We aren't related, just by chance share the same surname. However, I suggest you stop calling him Dame-Tsuna. It will only wind you up in trouble."

"How so?" Another asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed he already has Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi wrapped around his finger. Those two would kill just to protect the person you call Dame-Tsuna. In the reality, Tsunayoshi-san has a charm. Charm that draws people to him. You should be happy that he himself isn't aware of yet, or he could start using it intentionally to get his way, which he would. That charm at its full potency could make even Hibari Kyouya submit to his cause."

"Now you are bluffing." Someone said.

"Think what you like. But I suggest you heed my warning. He will rope in loyal people to their deaths. This is just the beginning. What you see outside does not always match what is inside." Sakiko said and then turned her attention to the window, to notice Reborn on a branch with a smirk on his face. She sent a small smile towards him and then turned her head back to the surrounding people.

"Any other questions? The class is about to start."

"Is that a Disciplinary Committee's armband you have there?" One of the girls asked. Sakiko looked at the girl, then at the armband and then back at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Why, yes it is. And, before you ask how I got it, I proved Hibari-sama that I'm strong enough to earn it. We had a fight yesterday in the mountains. And, no, I can't tell you what my duties are. Now, return to your seats." Just as Sakiko said that the bell rung, indicating the start of the class.

She hadn't noticed that the boys and girls from rooftop had returned to class when she was halfway of explaining Tsuna's charm. Wisely enough, Tsuna got Gokudera to be quiet enough not to draw attention to themselves. Yamamoto simply listened with a smile on his face. Only when the bell rang, they entered the classroom to their seats, mulling on what Sakiko had said.

"Why no one is paying attention to the class today?" The teacher asked the students half-way through the class.

"I'm paying attention." A voice rang out, so he looked in its direction to see Sakiko with a slightly raised hand.

"In that case, as I was saying, the Athletic festival is coming up, so you will need to team up with 2-A and 3-A in order to win over the teams of class B and C. It is... " The teacher continued but then, suddenly, hit with a ruler on the table, making a loud noise echo through the classroom, making everyone jump, even Sakiko, since her gaze was out of the window.

"Will someone tell me, everyone's mind is not here?" The teacher asked in an annoyed voice. Sakiko shrugged her shoulders, showing that she didn't know.

"It's because of what Sakiko-chan said during the break." One said, pointing a finger at her but it was enough for teacher to direct attention to her.

"And what did you say, Sawada-san?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"I suggested them not to call Sawada Tsunayoshi a Dame-Tsuna, since they saw only what they wanted to see, not what really is. It seems like my small lecture got to their heads." Sakiko said in a bored yet at the same time monotone voice, clearly showing that she didn't care that she had created a ripple of change in the 1-A classroom.

The rest of the classes came and went quickly for Sakiko, since she still remembered the teachings of future, which had gotten only till high-school level, by the time the attack had came. But it was enough to pass by middle school. However, she did not slouch in an all-knowing manner like Gokudera did, she sat like a good student and took notes and did the exercises on paper, not all in brain like Gokudera did, but he was the genius, not her.

With a sigh she packed her bag after the classes had ended.

"Ano... Sakiko-san..." A timid voice started behind her. Turning around she saw Tsuna along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-san?" Sakiko asked, pretending not to know where this conversation will lead.

"I-I wanted to say th-thank you for standing up f-for me." He said lightly stuttering, while his gaze was directed to the floor.

"First, if you are apologizing or saying 'thank you', you need to look in the person's eyes, to show them you are sincere." Sakiko said, lifting Tsuna's chin up with one of her fingers. When their eyes met, she continued, eyes holding his gaze, forbidding him to look away with gaze alone.

"Secondly, you don't stutter. You may be shy, but another may think you aren't sincere, or are faking it, forcing yourself to say it." This caused Tsuna's eyes to widen in surprise and try to say something, but quickly dropped it, since Sakiko's gaze turned into a glare, promising pain if he continued.

"And thirdly... You're welcome." Sakiko's gaze turned soft and voice calm and sincere, which caused rosiness to appear on Tsuna's cheeks. A small smirk suddenly played on Sakiko's lips and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. Before Tsuna could react to it, he felt his cheeks being pinched. A cry of pain left his lips, causing Gakudera to explode and Yamamoto to laugh.

"How dare you do that to Juudaime!" He was about to pull out his dynamite, but quickly found ground leave his legs, only or his back to meet it.

"As far as I remember, Gokudera-san, dynamites are forbidden in this school. If you don't want them confiscated, don't pull them out." Sakiko said in a hard voice, standing back up from her crouched position, she had taken to kick Gokudera's feet from beneath him.

"Now then, if there isn't anything else you wanted, I have a meeting I need to go to." Sakiko said and took her bag, to leave.

"Haha, bye Sakiko-chan!" Yamamoto called after her, after which Sakiko raised her hand as a gesture that she heard him,

"You're late." Sakiko heard the moment she opened the roof's door.

"I was held back a bit." She replied, putting he bag by the door after which she stretched, stifling a yawn.

"Let's fight hand to hand today, seeing as your main tonfa's are in repair right now, waiting to get repaired and tweaked with spikes and chains." Sakiko offered.

"How did you know?" Hibari glared at her, but she was unfazed, however she did deem him worthy of an answer.

"What if I said, I know the future?" She said with a blank face, showing no emotion, so that the demon prefect could not read her.

"Then you would know I do not need weapons to bite you to death." Hibari said and launched at her, directing his hit towards her stomach.

"In a couple of years." She said and used her flexibility and agility to dodge to the side and flip him over her shoulder, using the very same arm he attacked with. Then she let him go and took a couple of steps back.

"I already told you Hibari-sama, you have not had the need to fight to survive. You do not know despair of losing everyone close to you. The despair of seeing them getting killed in front of your eyes, and then have the strength of fighting on to survive. Do not know the strength needed to not to wallow in misery, but move on, fight on, just to live another day." While Sakiko said these words, Hibari had lounged at he again, only have his attacks blocked.

It annoyed Hibari to no end that he could not land a single blow. And those sad eyes. Those sad and knowing eyes seemed to mock him with their knowledge, their experience of sorrow.

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled, putting more strength in his attacks only have them get blocked due to their straightforwardness. Another thing that annoyed him was that Sakiko wasn't attacking him, only defending. The flip over the shoulder had been the only offensive, while still remaining defensive, move she had made.

"Fight me seriously." He growled. Sakiko thought a bit and said "Alright."

The next thing Hibari noticed was his arm being twisted behind his back so intensely that he was forced to his knees. Sakiko took his other arm and twisted it as well, forcing him on his stomach, after which she sat on his back, while still holding his arms.

"You still want to fight with me every day after school?" She asked in a calm tone, with a dangerous tint in it.

"Get off me." Hibari growled as he tried to get her off by trashing around, but stopped when his arms got twisted even more.

"I could break your arms now, so that wouldn't be able to fight at all." To prove her point, she twisted them a bit more.

"But... I won't do that. There are people who would take advantage of that to torture and even kill you and for all the times you have 'bitten people to death'. I do not wish for your death. I am here to make you stronger, not weaker." Sakiko said and then leaned to his ear to whisper: "I'm here for you."

After that she quickly used her bent knees as a leverage to jump away from the prefect. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the roof, leaving a very annoyed Hibari on the roof.


	7. Chapter 6

While A classes were discussing their strategy for the upcoming Athletic festival, Sakiko decided not to go to it, but assist with the Disciplinary Committee's work, consisting of making sure that preparations are undergoing without a hitch and _lots_ of paperwork. She opened the meeting room's door, only to find Kusakabe and Hibari in the room, which slightly surprised her, since there was a lot of paperwork on the table.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari growled at her.

"I came to assist with the paperwork, Hibari-sama. But, how come only Kusakabe-san is assisting you? Do you not trust the others or none of them wanted to assist you?" Sakiko asked.

Hibari didn't find the need to answer, so she turned her attention towards Kusakabe. He glanced at Hibari, only to see him immersed back into his work. With few seconds of pondering whether to say or not to say, he deemed her good enough for an answer, since he had seen through a window that she was stronger than Hibari and had peeked Hibari's interest enough to get the Disciplinary Committee's armband.

"Everyone else chose to oversee the preparations than do paperwork."

"All muscle, no brain…" Sakiko muttered, which caused Kusakabe to smile, even though he sensed that later on he might have to call an ambulance to help heal other members of the group.

"So, which piles are done and which need to be done?" Sakiko asked, as she took a pen and sat down next to Kusakabe, to be on the safe side. Kusakabe explained what needed to be done and then there was silence, other than rustling of papers and scribbling of the pens.

"Ne, Hibari-sama…" Sakiko started quietly, not to startle the demon prefect.

"Hn?" Hibari let out a sound to let her know he was listening, even though he continued to scribble on the paper.

"I'm thinking about learning to use chakram as weapon, other than my katar's…" Sakiko continued. The scribbling stopped for a moment but then continued.

"And why are you telling me this?" Hibari asked in a calm voice, making Sakiko smile a bit.

"Because I want your opinion. Should I take it up or not." Sakiko said, forcing the smile not to show in her voice. She forced her voice to be business-like.

"Your choice." Was all that Hibari replied in a tone that this conversation was over. With a sigh Sakiko returned to the mundane paperwork.

After a couple of hours of paperwork, Sakiko stood up stretching.

"I'm going to make something to drink. What would you like?" She asked, putting the electric kettle to boil some water.

"Tea, please." Said Kusakabe.

"What about you, Hibari-sama?" Sakiko asked, not even turning to look at them, looking out of the window instead.

"Tea." After a while of silence Hibari replied. Sakiko wanted to chuckle at Hibari's behaviour, guessing that at the beginning he wanted to show that he is stronger than them, being able to withstand the desire to drink something, but then succumbing to the desire. Luckily, she held it in, knowing that it would only spoil Hibari's mood if she did.

Taking their cups from a shelf, she put some green tea in a traditional Japanese cup for Hibari, black tea with a spoon of sugar in a simple black cup for Kusakabe and grinded coffee in a glass cup for herself. She poured the water in all the cups and put away the tea's and coffee away. However, when she was about to put the coffee away, she noticed a person outside. A smile spread on her lips and she opened the window to call out to the person.

"Reborn-san, would you like some coffee?"

The scribbling stopped, but Sakiko didn't pay attention to it since she made another cup of coffee. After a minute or two Reborn appeared on the window sill and Sakiko gave him his cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Sakiko." Reborn said, and Sakiko nodded in return before taking Hibari's and Kusakabe's cups and putting them next to the piles they were working on, giving Hibari his cup first, knowing that he would be offended if she didn't, even if he wouldn't show it. Giving Hibari his cup first was a silent way of showing that she respected him and she knew that Hibari would understand it, and so would Kusakabe.

"What did they decide?" Sakiko asked quietly.

"Dame-Tsuna will be the leader of the Pole-knocking competition." Again the scribbling stopped.

"That herbivore?" Hibari asked, smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes. After classes he will go to practise. Want to join, Sakiko?" Reborn asked.

"No. I have to place an order for new weapons." She replied.

"New weapons?" This seemed to pike Reborn's interest.

"I'm thinking about picking up fighting with chakram's."

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about it for quite some time, even before I came here. But there I didn't have a peaceful setting to start learning." Sakiko explained.

"I'll have Talbot make you a pair." Reborn said.

"And what do you want in return?" Sakiko asked, suddenly weary. Reborn didn't do charity.

"Nothing." Reborn said, causing Sakiko to choke on her coffee.

"I don't believe you. You don't do charity." Sakiko said, once she gained breath back.

"True. But you are Vongola. And it will make you stronger. Won't it?" Reborn asked with a sudden gleam in his eyes, which caused Sakiko to back away from her position next to him.

"I'll ask assistance with training only when I will get used to the feel of them and when I'll stop cutting myself with them. No sooner." Sakiko said eyes suddenly serious.

"Fine by me. Finish up the paperwork and come help train Tsuna for the competition." Reborn said and jumped out of the window, leaving an empty mug balancing on the window, which Sakiko quickly grabbed before it fell. What Sakiko hadn't noticed was that Hibari wasn't doing paperwork, but was listening to her's and Reborn's conversation. With a sigh Sakiko drained the rest of her coffee and washed the two cups before returning to paperwork.

When the classes ended, Hibari wanted an exercise with Sakiko, called fighting, but Sakiko shook her head saying: "You heard what Reborn said. I have to go help train Tsuna for the competition. I'd rather not become dead meat by defying Reborn. Go find some rule-breakers instead. Or go track down the new drug dealers in Namimori."

Hearing about drug dealers seemed to peak Hibari's interest.

"What do you know about them." He demanded.

"Nothing, other than knowing that they exist. Yesterday I found a drug induced person laying in one of the alleys. That is it." With that Sakiko left the room.

Sakiko found Tsuna and co. near river, fighting each other, with only Yamamoto holding the pole on which Tsuna was on. Sakiko only blinked as the pole fell along with Tsuna, causing him to fall into the river. It was all she needed to see to turn around and leave, deciding that Hibari could use her assistance in finding the drug ring.

"Where are you going?" Suddenly Reborn asked, standing next to her on a wall.

"To help Kyouya-sama find the drug ring. My presence will only ruin the fun everyone's having. Hayato-san hates my gut, Takeshi-san is wary around me, even though he doesn't show it. And Tsunayoshi-san… he's afraid of me. I'm here only to protect and train, not to have fun. I prefer the company of Hibari, even though he wants to fight me. But with him fighting equals training. He learns from experience very quickly. He needs to get stronger, gain endurance so that he would survive the upcoming events. They have you to train them. He has no one."

"What do you know?" Reborn asked, suddenly serious.

"Only that soon a strong enemy will come. I'm sure that soon he will act." Sakiko said avoiding to say the truth. Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Tell me." Reborn demanded, taking of the safety switch.

"All I will say is that Leon will drop his tail, because I won't interfere, because it is needed for Tsuna to grow. I might even allow myself to become a hostage to them, just to give more motivation for Tsuna." Sakiko said and started walking away, not caring that Reborn might shoot her.

"I'll let them enjoy the peace while it lasts." Sakiko said loud enough for Reborn to hear and then turned to a side street, after which she started to sprint towards the more abandoned area of Namimori, where were the warehouses.

Using a the little bit of mist flames she knew how to use, she turned herself invisible to the naked eye and went to investigate. In the middle of the warehouse area, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the flames in the area. There were some flames here and there, but no large groups, so she had to check out all of them.

Workers, workers and more workers. Sakiko was starting to think that she went to the wrong place, but she still had some groups of people to check. Suddenly, sensed a group of people enter the warehouse territory, so she went to follow them. They were delinquents, which made a smirk appear on her face. Maybe she had hit the jackpot after all. Going to one of the buildings, Sakiko stayed outside, since she didn't have an opportunity to enter, so she went to the window to see inside.

Inside there was a table with bags with white powder in it. She took out her phone and texted Hibari: "Warehouses. Should I deal with them or do you want the honours?" After which she muted her phone, scolding herself that she didn't do it earlier, not leaving even a vibration. After a little while she received a reply saying that she has to ensure that they stay there.

She went to some crates and tried to pick them up. They were heavy. With trouble, and hiding the sounds and herself with an illusion, she put a crate in front of the door and used cloud flames to create many boxes in front of the main entrance, after which she went to the side entrance to guard it, sitting down and leaning against the door.

After 15 minutes or so Sakiko felt a person with very strong cloud flames come, which caused her to smile and remove the illusion that hid her. After few minutes Hibari found her with eyes closed. He was about to growl at her, but she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"They are all yours, Hibari. I'll stay here and ensure no one escapes." She whispered and stood up. She went to open the door but found it locked.

"Move aside." Hibari said, ready to kick the door down, but Sakiko waved her finger, saying: "There is no need to be a party-crasher before time. Give me a moment and the door will be open."

With that she took a paper knife out of her bag, which made Hibari raise an eyebrow. Sakiko enchanted the blade with lightning flames and quietly put the blade in the small crack between the wall and door.

"It will break." Hibari said, but Sakiko shook her head as a sign that it won't, and it didn't. It cut off the metal holding the door in place like paper and then Sakiko pulled the knife back, and looked at Hibari to see him with an impressed expression on his face. She smiled at him and opened the door and quietly said "Have fun~!"

Hibari smirked, taking out his tonfa's, and walked it, after which Sakiko closed the door. After little while screams could be heard. Sakiko smiled and looked up in the air, thinking how peaceful it was here, in Namimori. When Hibari was done, she called the police, but by the time they came, the two of them had long left the area.

* * *

Please write reviews. They help to chain down the inspiration without which I can't write a word.


	8. Chapter 7

Every time when class A girls went to practice their cheer-leading, Sakiko was quick to use her skills to disappear from the crowd and got to the Disciplinary Committee. When Hibari asked why wasn't she with the other herbivore girls, Sakiko asked: „Knowing me, can you imagine me cheerleading?" That stopped Hibari's scribbling on paper and a frown appeared on his face. „So there." Was all Sakiko said as she sat down next to Kusakabe and moved a pile of papers towards her.

When the athletic festival did come, Sakiko put on a dress over her sports outfit, took a purse, and left for school even before Tsuna woke up, so that she wouldn't have to deal with the ruckus. As much as she loved them all, they were too loud for her, so she better spent time with Hibari who was silent and did things with a purpose.

Once in school, Sakiko went to the Disciplinary Committee's room, only to find Hibari and Kusakabe working on a new stack of papers.

„What happened? I thought we finished with the paperwork yesterday." Sakiko asked with an annoyed voice.

„You need to fill in the report for police about the drug ring." Kusakabe explained, which made Sakiko sigh and sit down next to him.

„So, what I'm supposed to write? That I intentionally went to find them? Doubt it." Sakiko asked, voice filled with annoyance.

„Write that you were with Hibari-san, when you saw suspicious activity. You told it to Hibari and he went to deal with them, while you called the police." Kusakabe told the story which she needed to write.

Sakiko took a separate sheet of paper and wrote down a story and gave it to Kusakabe to read. „Good enough?"

„What do you think, Hibari-san?" Kusakabe nodded his head and gave the paper for Hibari to read. Hibari approved, so Sakiko filled in the report after which she went to the window to see students and their families filling the school's territory.

"Should I go and see that everything is in order?" Sakiko asked, looking back at Hibari. He nodded his head, so Sakiko went to the door, only to sense something coming her way. She quickly turned around and caught something black. Looking at it closer, she found that it was Hibari's jacket. She looked at him with a questioning expression.

"You don't have the Disciplinary Committee's armband." Hibari explained and returned to filling out the reports. Sakiko nodded her head and put the jacket on her shoulders, before leaving.

Once outside she started to bark orders to other Disciplinary Committee's members to finish up the needed things, which weren't done due to their laziness. No one dared to disobey her after seeing her with Hibari's jacket too afraid of the consequences if she were to tell on them to Hibari. None of them knew that she was stronger than Hibari. They had only seen her doing paperwork.

Everyone who saw her gave her way, which annoyed her because she was not Hibari and hadn't shown her fangs, but also pleased her, since she didn't have to push her way through the crowd. She didn't want people to fear her, that is why she hadn't shown her darker side to anyone. She had always remained in the shadows of Hibari, letting him take the spotlight, but still people noticed her, since she was walking almost next to him, only half-step behind him, when patrolling. Even Kusakabe walked a step or two behind him, and he was supposed to be the closest person to Hibari.

Finally her father along with the group came to school, but she saw that Gokudera was smoking, so she went straight to them like a tank, glare on her face. Noticing her coming, Tsuna shrunk in fear, while Gokudera didn't notice she was in front of them.

"What do you want, woman?" Gokudera asked, only to have his cigarette plucked out of his mouth.

"No smoking in the school's premises. You know the rules." Sakiko said, voice cold, causing Tsuna to shrink even more and Yamamoto's eyes became sharp, while smile remained plastered on his face.

"Ano, Sakiko-san. Is that Hibari's jacket?" Yamamoto asked? Sakiko turned her gaze towards him and her eyes lost their iciness.

"Yes. He gave it to me to enforce order, while he is busy. I had forgotten my armband at home." Her voice was flat, but it wasn't cold anymore. Then she turned her gaze towards Tsuna and her gaze softened, confusing the boy.

"Good luck in the festival, Tsunayoshi-san." Her voice was suddenly warm, but as she turned her gaze towards Gokudera, her gaze hardened again and voice became threateningly cold.

"If I catch you smoking in the school premises again, you'll wish that you were facing Hibari instead of me." With that she turned around and left the group on their own, Gokudera wanting to blow her up and Tsuna trying to calm him down.

She looked up towards the sky and sighed, suddenly sad that she had such a bad relationship with her father and his two main guardians. But, at least, Hibari, her second father figure, accepted her. Now that she thought about it, he was her second father figure because they had a good relationship. She was quick to learn how not to push his buttons, which earned respect from him.

Lowering her gaze, she noticed Hibari looking down, probably his gaze locked on her to see how she was doing. She smiled a bit, but the smile quickly disappeared as a crash sounded right of her. Her head snapped in the direction to see a fight between groups of different teams and that their fight had destroyed a stand. Sakiko put her hand by her temple, massaged a bit and then charged forward towards the fighting with murderous gaze and aura pouring from her, similar to Hibari when he was angry.

"Stop it this instant." Sakiko said in a cold voice, but they paid no heed to her. For a second she thought about showing her strength directly, but chose not to. Instead she opened her purse and took a gun out. She raised it in the air, taking off the safety, and pulled the trigger. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing instantly and looked at her.

"If you want me to call Hibari-sama to tell him everything is okay and he doesn't need to come and check the reason for the gunshot, I suggest you stop the fighting and save strength for the pole-knocking competition." Sakiko said with a sweet smile on her face, but the gun was pointed towards the fighting group. Everyone gulped and quickly nodded their heads, pleading her to call Hibari off. She put the gun away and took out her phone.

"Now, repair the stand that the Disciplinary Committee had poured their sweat to create." She said still in the sickeningly sweet voice and the guys quickly nodded their heads, but didn't move. She glared at them, smile gone.

"Move." She said one word voice cold demanding obedience and the guys started running around like ants. She sighed and dialed Hibari, turning her head towards the window where Hibari was still standing, glare fixed towards their direction.

"What?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"I don't understand how you do it, Hibari-sama. When you pour annoyance they feel it and stop doing what they are doing. When I did that, they didn't notice it at all. Do I need to start beating them to a bloody pulp for them to be wary of me, as well?" Sakiko said with a pout. "I had to bring the gun out for them to pay attention to me."

"Hn." Was all Hibari said and then dropped the call, making Sakiko sigh and shake her head, knowing that there was a smirk playing on his lips. But then a small smile spread on her lips. At least, the guys were fixing the stand, but when one of them glanced towards her, her smile disappeared and she glared at him, which made him shiver and work harder than before.

When the stand was fixed, Sakiko turned to leave, but sensed a threat towards her, so she turned her head to the side to see a ball flying towards her, so she raised her hand stopping the projectile.

"Who threw that?" She asked voice dangerously low. She noticed in the back Tsuna covering.

"I repeat. Who threw that? If no one admits their fault, everyone will get punished." She said. She noticed Tsuna was about to raise their hand, but her intuition told her otherwise.

"I want the real culprit to admit their folly, not someone who is simply afraid of getting beaten." She said, looking at Tsuna, making him cover and lower his hand.

"No one?" After a while she asked in a voice with a curious tint in it, but the voice itself remained cold. Since no one replied, she smirked and crunched her knuckles. A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips. "Then more fun for me."

Seeing that she was dangerous, someone squeaked: "I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me."

She pouted, causing the smirk to disappear. She walked between the crowd towards the one person who was covering, other than Tsuna, and asked: "Why you did it?" Her voice was emotionless, eyes cold and penetrating.

"I was threatened…" The boy squeaked.

"By who?" She asked.

"By a girl from class C" He squeaked. Sakiko looked at his letter to see a B.

"Why?" Her eyes bore into him, making him feel as if Hibari himself was looking at him. Little did he know that Hibari was looking towards them.

"T-To get you out of the competition…"

"Your voice says that there is something more."

"A-and t-to get you away from H-Hibari-san." Now that surprised her, making her blink dumbfounded. Then she started to chuckle. The boy shivered, but when he looked at her, he saw that she was truly amused. Not in a sadistic way. Suddenly, she didn't look as threatening as before. She actually looked cute in his opinion. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Does he have a fanclub or something?" Sakiko asked the boy. When he didn't reply, she glared at him and he squeaked a 'yes'.

"Follow me." She said and left the area, going to the Disciplinary Committee's room with the boy following her. Once she opened the room's door, she was met by a glare. She tensed. But when she noted that the glared was directed behind her, she quickly explained.

"This boy was threatened by some girls from class C to throw a ball to my head to get me out of the competition. I want to show him the pictures of the girls and point who did it."

"Hn." Was all Hibari said and then returned his gaze back to outside the window. Understanding it as an approval, she walked in and went to a drawer with class C files and gestured for the boy to go to her.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"I-I don't know her name. But she had brown hair till chin and black eyes." The boy said.

"She's in class 2-C." Hibari voiced out.

"You know her?" Sakiko asked, curiously.

"I've had to punish her a couple of times for rule breaking."

"What's her name?" Sakiko asked.

"Shiko Ayame." Hearing the name, Sakiko took out her file and showed her picture to the boy.

"Yes. It is her." The boy answered. "She's also head of the fanclub."

Sakiko snickered causing Hibari glare at her a glare that asked what she was laughing about.

"You have a bunch of stalkers, Hibari-sama. Stalkers called a fanclub."

Hibari visably tensed and his expression turned into annoyance, with glare hardening.

"Do you want me to weed them out and get all the materials they have on you?" Sakiko asked, suddenly no longer snickering, but serious.

"Yes." Was all Hibari said.

"Is the giant, fat girl, from class 3-C part of the fanclub?" Sakiko asked, turning to the boy. He thought a bit and nodded his head.

"I think she is." A smirk appeared on Sakiko's face.

"What is it?" Hibari asked.

"I think I'll represent A class in the female wrestling match." Sakiko said and then turned towards the boy. "By the way, I haven't asked you your name."

"Ah, Tamaeda Jirou."

The boy said, suddenly blushing under her intense gaze. It wasn't threatening at all in his opinion, just… intense.

"Well then, Jirou-kun, you will act like my spy to weed the fan club out, won't you?" Sakiko leaned in and whispered in his voice, having noticed the boy's blush. The boy turned red as a tomato and nodded his head. Sakiko leaned back and smiled at him.

"Then you may go back to the festival." Sakiko said, eyes closed to hide her amusement as she smiled at the boy. Jirou glanced at Hibari to see him glaring at him, so he quickly scurried out of the room.

Once the door closed, Sakiko opened her eyes, just in time to dodge a tonfa directed at her face.

"Don't do that again." Hibari growled. Sakiko blinked and then smirked, and danced around another Hibari's tonfa to whisper in his ear: "Am I allowed to do this only to you?" And then she licked his earlobe before jumping back, amusement clearly evident in her eyes.

"To tell the truth, I didn't think that anyone, other than Tsunayoshi-san, could be so gullible, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why are you calling them by their first name?" Hibari growled, causing Sakiko to blink again and chuckle.

"Jealous much. If you want, I can call you by your given name, as well." A glare was all she got as a reply, so she sighed.

"Calm down, Hibari-sama. They reason why I call Tsunayoshi-san by his given name is because we share the same surname. That is why I call him Tsunayoshi-san and have told him to call me Sakiko. As for the boy, I did it to tease him, to wrap him around my finger. Now, I have to return to the festival. Soon will the female wrestling match begin." Sakiko said and took off Hibari's jacket and gave it back to him. Then she turned around and pulled her dress over her head to reveal her sports uniform. She turned around to see a bit dumbfounded Hibari, causing her to smirk, but he quickly snapped out of it and growled: "Don't do that again."

"Yes, yes, Hibari-sama. If I remember, I won't that." Sakiko said and quickly left the room, in case she angered the prefect. Once downstairs, she went directly to the wrestling group.

"I'm taking on the fat sardine from class C." She said, getting the groups attention.

"You sure you can take her on, substitute? Just… look at her. She's so humongous. Better let someone with bigger weight take her on. You'll be squished." The leader of the group tried to talk her out of it.

"Because she is so fat, she is slow. I will win with speed. And I have a personal agenda against her. This is the perfect setting to get her back, humiliating her in front of everyone." Sakiko said with confidence of a boss she once was and will be. The leader looked at her with scrutinizing gaze only to see a raging lion in the girls eyes, begging to be unleashed. And a little devil hiding in the corner, plotting mischief.

"What's in your mind?" The leader asked.

Sakiko blinked, devil disappearing from her eyes, leaving innocent gaze of a child. "What do you mean?"

"You're plotting something." The leader said with confidence and that she did not like the thought.

"Me? Don't worry about it. I can guarantee a victory. If you don't believe me, ask Hibari-sama."

"Why are you calling him like that? Are you his pet or something?" One of the girls asked only to receive a slap at the back of the head by the questioned girl.

"I call him like that due to respect towards him. Don't get any ideas." Sakiko said in a flat tone, leaving no space for questions.

"You're up, Sawada-san." The leader said, looking uncertain.

"Call me Sakiko." Was all Sakiko said as she went to the fighting ring. She glanced up to see Hibari overseeing the fight from his spot on the window sill of the reception room. A smirk played on her lips as she looked at her opponent, though she almost had the bend her neck to look into the girls eyes.

"You're laughing at me? She? Beat me? Look how scrawny she is!" The girl yelled, causing everyone to look to their direction.

"Hiieee! Is that Sakiko-san?" Tsuna yelled, causing Gokudera glare in her direction and Yamamoto suddenly become serious, as he looked at the giant. Tsuna received a kick to his head from Reborn. Reborn told him to watch the fight, so he did.

All Sakiko said towards the girl was: "Afraid to lose?"

This seemed to fire the girl up. "What did you say?"

"If you weren't so high in the clouds you would hear what we, normal people say." Sakiko said, smirk still playing on her lips.

"Sakiko-san, don't aggravate her!" Class A leader whispered loudly to Sakiko, but Sakiko paid no heed to her.

"Sawada-san, this is a fight of strength, not words. Please stop." The judge said, trying to stop the girl from trying to kill herself.

"Call me Sakiko." Sakiko said again and stepped on the platform specially made for the fights.

The bulldozer also stepped on the platform, so the judge said the rules. Which basically was no hair pulling, eye scratching and other dirty tricks in the book of female cat-fighting. Sakiko actually chuckled at the list of things, and the expression the huge girl was making.

"Are you laughing at me?!" The big girl yelled out.

"You said that, not me." Was Sakiko's calm reply.

"I'm going to bulldoze you!" The big girl ran at Sakiko, only to be tripped by a foot in front of her's. Sakiko had slid down and literally tripped the big girl and then slid away from the incoming mass. The big girl landed stomach first, which cushioned the fall, but soon she found a weight on her back and a voice whispering in her ear.

"You're going to tell me the names of everyone in Hibari-sama's fanclub, as well as where have you stashed your pictures and other things related to him."

"As if!" She yelled and pushed herself up, hoping to drop the girl off, but soon her hands gave away, since Sakiko hit some pressure points.

"Now, if you don't want me to block your air supply, promise you will tell me what I want to know." Sakiko whispered in her ear, causing the girl to try to get up one again, but her arms simply didn't listen to her. Then she started to have problems breathing, forcing her to start panicking.

"Will you succumb to my will?" Sakiko whispered in her ear. The girl quickly nodded her head, fearing for her life, so Sakiko let her breathe again, however, she did nothing to return the feel to the arms.

"She said she succumbs" Sakiko said out-load. Everyone looked surprised at it, so Judge went to the laying girl, with Sakiko still sitting on her back, to see her if she truly agrees.

"Well?" Sakiko asked, voice dangerously low, so the girl quickly nodded her head.

"The winner, Sakiko!" Everyone was gaping at her like a fish. Sakiko jumped off the girl, doing a back-flip, surprising everyone yet again.

"I told you I'd win." Was all Sakiko said towards her teammates and went to Tsuna.

"How did you like the fight, Tsunayoshi-san?" Sakiko asked with a curious expression on her face, ignoring that he was covering in fear.

"Haha, that was one intense match. What did you do to her?" Yamamoto asked seemingly politely curious, but Sakiko could see he was wary of her still.

"I simply played with her pressure points." Sakiko replied with a smile, causing Yamamoto to tense up, but he tried not to show it. Sakiko only smiled and quicker that he could react hit a pressure spot, making his muscles to relax.

"You are too tense. There is no need to be wary of me. I am on the Vongola's side. If you don't believe me, ask Reborn." Sakiko said and then turned to leave, but then stopped and turned her head to the side to say over her shoulder: "Oh, and if you want to tense your muscles again, I suggest you drink something cold."

Sakiko heard Tsuna ask Yamamoto if he was alright, which he laughed off like always, only for Gokudera explode on him for worrying Juudaime like that. After that she felt an intense glare coming her way from behind, she tensed but relaxed, guessing that it was Gokudera. Little did she know that it was someone else.

* * *

Please review. I really need an opinion on these chapters, since I'm writing the 1st thing that comes into my mind. When I revise this whole story, when I'll be a lot further, I'll be deleting chapters/scenes which people will have voted as awful. So, please, help me make this story better.


	9. Chapter 8

One good holiday Sakiko was very tempted to sleep in for a change, but the sleep was disrupted by a loud scream coming from Tsuna's room. Sakiko wouldn't be paying attention to it, now used to Tsuna's every-morning screams which's cause was Reborn, but this one was louder, more panicked.

It made Sakiko get out of bed in a second and run to the room's door, but then she stopped herself and looked to herself to see only undergarments. Since it had been a very warm night, she had shed her pijama. That is why she went to her drawer and pulled out a simple summer dress and put it on before putting on her ring and taking her katar's. Again she stopped by the door and decided that it would be best not to run in with katar's in hand, just in case it was nothing serious, so she went to the wardrobe and took her brown trench coat and put it on, hiding the katar's in the inside pockets. Nodding her head, she took a hairbrush and went out of the room and went to Tsuna's, while brushing her hair.

„What's with the ruckus?" She asked, stepping in the room, only to find that Haru, Yamamoto and Gukuder were there, as well as a corpse.

„What are you doing her?" Gokuder a yelled at her, ready to take out the dynamite.

"Oh? You killed someone, Tsunayoshi-san? Congratulations!" Sakiko said with a happy smile on her face, ignoring Gokudera.

While Tsuna panicked, Sakiko's ears heard a motorbike coming closer. A happier smile spread on her lips. Little did she know that Reborn noticed it and smirked at it.

"I called someone else. Just in case of a situation like this." Reborn said and a motorbike got parked by the house, causing Tsuna wonder who that was.

"Yo." Hibari said appearing in the window.

"Hey, Hibari!" Sakiko chirped and he nodded in her direction.

"I didn't come to play with you guys today. I came here so that be baby owes me one. Sort of like a deal." Hibari explained his purpose.

"We've been waiting for you, Hibari." Reborn said, while the said person quickly examined the corpse.

"Hmm… good job. You got the heart in one shot. Ok. I can dispose this corpse for you." Hibari said with a slightly amused smile. Seeing it, Sakiko went to look at the corpse herself. One look at the face was enough for her to stifle a laugh, but it looked more like she swallowed a vomit.

Hibari smirked at her and she let out a small smile and ducked out of the room, snickering once out of the room. She had recognized the pro at being killed, even though he was LOT younger, but the face definitions remained the same. She quickly changed her dress to the clothes she had came to this time and went downstairs, just in time to head an explosion upstairs.

"I'm going, Nana-san!" Sakiko called and opened the door just in time to see Hibari mount his bike.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sakiko called to him and run to him, jumping over the fence rather than opening and closing it. Hibari looked at her and smirked.

"Can't stand the sight of a corpse?" He teased her, causing her to stifle a laugh again.

"No. Hard to hold the laughter in. And it is always too loud in there." Sakiko said with a smile. He offered her a helmet which he wasn't about to use.

"I'll wear one only if you do the same." Sakiko said with a chuckle, holding the helmet.

"Wear it or I'll leave you here." Hibari said back.

"Wear one as well or I'll knock you off that bike and will ride away from here, leaving you on the ground." Sakiko said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hoo… I'd like to see you try." Hibari returned the smirk.

"I would do that, but you wouldn't forgive me that. Would hurt your pride too much." Sakiko said back.

"What makes you say that?" Hibari questioned.

"I know you too well, Hibari-sama." Sakiko said with a knowing smile, which seemed to irk him.

"Wear the helmet, herbivore." He growled.

"Hai, hai…" Sakiko said with a sigh and put it on, strapping her chin, so that the helmet wouldn't fall off.

Once she sat down and put her arms on his shoulders, he raced away, leaving dust. Little did they know that a sting of pain pierced ones heart as he watched it.

"You can stay with me, if it's too loud there." Hibari said by a red light, causing Sakiko to almost fall off the bike backwards, out of surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Hibari Kyouya?" Sakiko asked in a half-serious voice.

"I'll push you off, herbivore." Hibari growled in a reply and suddenly sped to prove his point, forcing her to clutch to him harder.

"Then let me rephrase my question. What made you suddenly drop your lonely wolf tendencies and search for a pack?"

"You could say I've grown used to your presence enough to tolerate it." Hibari said in return, causing Sakiko to smile a sad smile and move her arms from Hibari's shoulders to wrapping them around his torso and put a helmeted cheek on his back. She could feel him tense up at the sudden change and not loosen up.

"Loosen up. You suddenly became hard as a rock. I'm not going to bite you." Sakiko told him but he didn't loosen up.

"If we weren't on a bike, I would have hit your pressure point to force you relax." Sakiko said in a flat voice which caused her to feel him rumble not because of the bike, but because of laughter, which caused her to smile a happy yet sad smile. She was happy that she had listened to Hibari and put on the helmet for now her expressions were hidden from him.

Hibari stopped the bike by a traditional Japanese compound and said: "We're here."

Sakiko got off the bike, unstrapped the helmet and gave it to Hibari, before forcing the electrified hair to flatten down at least somewhat. She saw Hibari stiffen a laughter.

"You can laugh, Hibari-sama. I know I look like a puffball. That is why I dislike wearing helmets." Sakiko said in a flat voice, not letting her annoyance be directed at him. Then suddenly a smirk played on her lips as she asked: "Does your hair do the same? Is that way you don't wear a helmet?"

The smirk turned into a frown on his lips, while her smirk became bigger. "So it does! I wish I could see your fair as a fluff-ball!" Sakiko said with happy laugher, causing Hibari to huff in annoyance, which Sakiko find cute, but would never say it out-load.

"Let's go, herbivore." He growled and started pushing the bike inside the Japanese compound, causing Sakiko to smile a sad smile behind his back and then follow behind the bike, wiping her expression before Hibari could have a chance to see it.

With the corners of her eyes, she could see camera's following them, which made her paranoid. Even though the gates were wide open, the security was tight. It made her want to cover herself with mist flames and disappear. Paranoia creeped on her, so she decided to voice her thoughts outload.

"This place sure has some security…" Hibari 'hn'-ed and then glared at the next camera and Sakiko noticed that it didn't follow them anymore, but she could still feel the gaze through the camera on her back.

Soon they reached a door and Hibari opened it with one hand to reveal a garage. Sakiko didn't look at what's inside, just looked at a camera looking at her with a blank expression.

Hibari closed the garage's door and looked at Sakiko to see her in the same position, looking at the camera looking at her. He went behind the girl and glared at the camera and then said "This way".

Sakiko nodded her head and followed Hibari to another sliding door. He slid it open and took off his shoes. Seeing that, Sakiko undid the laces of her boots and took them off as well. She looked at Hibari glaring at a camera, daring it to follow them. But noting with the corner with his eye that Sakiko was done, he went down the hall, Sakiko half-step behind, like always.

Hibari opened a single door even without stopping to reveal many screens and some men dressed in black bowing to him. "Hibari-sama."

"Do not follow us with the camera's or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled voice filled with annoyance, which caused the men in black bow apologetically to him. The men seemed to ignore Sakiko but she knew that they were watching her with the corners of their eyes. The eyes were untrusting. They made her remember the time when she stood in front of the remaining Vongola, alone, without father's guardians next to her, and she had to prove her worth. Back then it was easy, just lighting the Vongola ring with Sky flames, but here she couldn't do that.

Hibari seemed to sense the shift in air coming from Sakiko, so he looked at her to see her looking at the guards with a glazed gaze, one which he had seen on old reminiscing about the past. He went to her and said to her face "Let's go."

That snapped her out of the daze and nodded her head and followed him out of the room. They walked down a couple of halls, and Sakiko still could feel that the camera's turned to follow them, but only when they had passed them. Soon Hibari opened another door and gestured with his head to go inside. Sakiko did as told, quickly scanning the room for any camera's or any other surveillance system, but happily found none.

It made her visibly relax and Hibari raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to comment. Sakiko turned around to face Hibari. Her expression was again guarded, expressionless and looking at the camera, so he closed the door, obscuring the camera's view. Her gaze went to his eyes, questioning his motives for bringing her here.

"This is my home." Hibari simply stated.

"It explains why you like being in school so much. This reminds me of a prison with all the camera's." Sakiko stated and Hibari nodded his head and agreement.

"That is why you'll understand why I'll decline your offer to stay here. Just like you, I hate to be chained down." Just as Sakiko said those words alarm rung, causing both of them tense. Hibari opened the door and run to the security room with Sakiko on his heels.

"Who is it?" Hibari barked the question.

"We don't know. They have destroyed the camera's before we could see them. The girl must have led them here." One of the guards said only to receive 2 deadly glares directed in his direction. Sakiko sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the moving aura's. She felt the ones moving in their direction and pulled out her katar's.

"They are moving in this direction." Sakiko said, surprising all of the men. Noting the katar's in her hands, everyone pulled out their gun's and pointed them at her.

"Imbeciles." Sakiko said and used mist flames to make herself and Hibari disappear.

"Where are they? Search the premises!" One of them barked and all of them ran out of the room. When they are gone, Sakiko removed the illusion and looked at Hibari who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm on your side, Hibari-sama."

"What did you do?" Hibari asked.

"Before? I know how to create a bit of realistic illusions. I made us seem disappear from their view. They would only shoot at me, thinking that I'm a traitor."

"Why make me invisible?"

"One of the keys to show you I am on your side. If I were to disappear alone, you would believe the words of those imbeciles that I betrayed you." Sakiko said and then turned her attention to the door. A frown smeared her face.

"They are almost here. I shall make ourselves invisible again. But let us listen to them talk first. Maybe they will say who is their target and motives." Sakiko said and then disappeared from the view.

Just as Sakiko said, soon the door was opened by a short man with bald hair.

"I found the control room!" He yelled back and soon was followed by some taller men. They had no insignia, but were clearly Japanese descent.

"Now, let us find that brat." The baldy said and that was the last word he said. The taller men looked at the shorty to see a girl in his place, holding his head on a pair of blades, his body falling to the ground.

"Behind you." Sakiko warned with a smile on her face.

"As if we'd believe you!" One of the taller men said and pointed his gun towards her.

"Your folly." Sakiko said in a careless voice and the next second the men felt pain in the back of their heads, strong enough to make them unconscious.

"Told you so." Sakiko said pushing one of them men with her foot to see his face.

"Nop. Don't know him. You?" Sakiko asked, looking at Hibari, who was looking at the beheaded man.

"Hibari?" Sakiko asked, pulling a bit of his sleeve.

"He was once recruited by my father to guard me." Hibari said, still looking at the beheaded man.

"You can tell me about it later. Now let's get out of here before more rats come." Sakiko said, pulling on Hibari's sleeve.

"Rats?" Hibari asked, confused.

"Just look at these faces. They remind me of rats." Sakiko said, gesturing to the knocked out faces. Hibari snorted, which caused Sakiko to smile.

"Forget about that man, Hibari-sama. He called you a brat. You are not a brat. Sometimes annoying, yes, but not a brat." Sakiko said, pulling Hibari out of the room by his shirt's sleeve. She had made them invisible again because Hibari seemed a bit slow in his movements. That and he was allowing himself to be pulled out of the room. The Hibari she knew would walk on his own and bite her to death for even thinking of dragging him around by his sleeve. It worried her. And that glazed look in his eyes wasn't helping a bit.

With a sigh on her lips she dragged Hibari around the compound, killing every single presence she deemed foreign, ones that didn't have snips of Hibari's cloud flame on them. But she didn't reveal herself and Hibari in the presence of those who had the snip. Once all were dead, Sakiko pulled out her phone and dialed Kusakabe.

"Hey. I'm at Hibari's. There was an attack and Hibari looks like he has seen a ghost from the past after seeing a certain man's face. I've killed the intruders. Maybe you can snap Hibari out of it? Okay. See you in a bit." Sakiko ended the phone-call and then looked at her surroundings. Noting her position in the walking map she made, she dragged Hibari to the room he had taken her to.

Looking around the room, she saw a couple of sliding doors. She left Hibari where he was and opened the first ones. Bathroom. Second ones, wardrobe. In the wardrobe she also saw a roll-able futon, so she took it and found out that it smelled like Hibari, so she understood that it was his room. She unrolled the futon and led Hibari to it and pushed him down by his shoulders. Once she laid him down, she went to inspect the bathroom to put something on his forehead. She didn't find anything usable, so she looked at her yellow cotton shirt, then at Hibari through a crack she left in the door and nodded her head. She went in the area which couldn't be seen and took it off, only to cut the bottom part off and put the shirt back on. It barely covered her bra, so she closed her coat and then went to cut off the buttons, so that they wouldn't make dents and wetted the now rag with warm water, squished it out and put it on Hibari's forehead, after which she put her legs under Hibari's head and decided to play with his hair, while waiting for Kusakabe.

After 15 minutes or so, Kusakabe glanced in the door, but seeing nothing, was about to more forward, but stopped when he heard Sakiko's call. Looking back in he saw them both of them on the futon, Hibari's head in Sakiko's lap. He wondered how he didn't see it before but decided to push the matter in the back of his head, since there were more pressing matters.

"How is he?" Kusakabe asked.

"His gaze was still glazed some time ago, so I hit some of his pressure points to make his body relax and then fall asleep. We'll know how he is when he wakes up." Sakiko said and continued to play with Hibari's hair.

After a while of Kusakabe's staring at the hand, Sakiko grabbed his hand and put it in Hibari's hair.

"Soft, isn't it?" Sakiko asked with a half-smirk on her face. He retreated his hand, but nodded his head.

"Let's keep it as out little secret that we, or at least you, know that he has soft hair." Sakiko suggested and Kusakabe was happy to agree, since he didn't want to be bitten to death. He knew that Sakiko could protect herself, and Hibari as well if need called, just by looking at the impaled and decapitated people on the floor.

He nodded to himself that he would approve if Hibari would suddenly take interest in the girl after this. But then his thoughts returned on all the dead people in the facility. He had noted how long were Sakiko's katar's, because they were innocently lying next to her free arm, covered in blood. The wounds seemed made by a longer weapon. And then his thoughts returned to the fact that he had not seen them in the room when he scanned it, but they suddenly were there when he looked again. It confused him to no end.

"What is it? You are frowning, Kusakabe-san." Sakiko asked, bringing him out of his pondering.

"Just thinking." Kusakabe dismissed, but she pressed on, poking him.

"Tell me."

"It's just that the wounds on the body don't match your weapon… and that I didn't see you when I checked the room before…" Kusakabe admitted and was surprised to meet a sad gaze.

"What if I told you that I'm not fighting with weapons alone? What if I used something more." Sakiko asked voice laced with sadness any mystery.

"What is that something more?" Kusakabe asked.

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell Hibari. He hasn't grown enough yet to accept such things. He'll wish to possess it as well, but he is not ready for it yet. He needs to become more open-minded." Sakiko said with sad eyes, looking down at the said person, stroking his hair.

"Alright. You have my word." Kusakabe agreed, also sensing that Hibari might not be ready to hear something life changing yet.

"Look at my ring and tell me if you see what I'm trying to show you." Sakiko said and activated her Sky flames, on her ring.

"Is that a… flame?" Kusakebe asked, unsure.

"Yes. It is called Dying Will flame. Everyone has it, you just need to unlock it. There are 7 types of flames. Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Mist and Cloud. Usually a person has only one flame type active, but there are individuals who have multiple active, but one flame will always stay dominant over others. As for why you didn't see us was because I was using Mist flames to make us invisible. I have added you to the bubble of invisibility, so that no one would find us." Sakiko explained.

"What about the guards? They can protect us." Kusakabe asked.

"Those imbeciles? They think that I'm the threat. I better wait till Hibari wakes up and deals with them accordingly." Sakiko snorted and then continued stroking Hibari's hair.

"Why are you stroking his hair so intensely?" Kusakabe asked after a while.

"Because I have infused a layer of Sky flame with my hand, so that where ever Hibari's mind is, he would feel that he isn't alone. By feeling that one is not alone, no nightmare seems so frightening." Sakiko explained and Kusakabe nodded in understanding.

After few hours, Sakiko yawned, making Kusakabe look at her with sympathy.

"Go to sleep." Kusakabe said but Sakiko shook her head.

"Can't. Have to keep up the illusion, and feed Hibari's mind with Sky flame. Beside, this is nowhere near as exhausting as a two day long battle and then unknown time of starving oneself." Sakiko explained, stifling another yawn. Kusakabe looked at her first with shock and then sympathy at which cause her to scowl.

"Don't pity me. There are those who have had it worse. Future is not a bright place." Sakiko said and then bit her tongue since she spilled the beans.

"What do you mean by that?" Kusakabe asked.

"Another thing you have to promise not to tell." Sakiko said.

"I promise." Kusakabe said, so Sakiko put her hand in inside pocket of her coat to take out the picture she took from future and gave it to Kusakabe.

"This is taken 17 years from now." Sakiko said, confusing Kusakabe, but then he looked at the picture and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

"In the center is…" Kusakabe started.

"Yes, that is me with my father, Sawada Tsunayoshi and my mother. I am here to change the future. One where everyone dear to me isn't killed. But for that everyone, including Hibari-sama, need to become stronger." Sakiko explained and took the picture back to hide it in the folds of her clothes.

"Is that why you agreed to fight Hibari-san after school every day?" Kusakabe asked and Sakiko nodded her head.

"For him fighting a stronger opponent equals training. If I were too fight seriously, I would only destroy his weapons, again, since I enchant mine with flames to make them harder. The blade of my katar's is titanium melt with different metals, to make them as durable as possible, plus, flame enchanted to make them even harder." Sakiko explained. Then they lapsed in silence, both in their own thoughts.

Few more hours passed in silence, Sakiko reminiscing her past, still stroking Hibari's head, Kusakabe thinking about Sakiko's words and worrying about Hibari. But finally Hibari stirred, causing the two to look at him and the hand to stop. Slowly Hibari's fluttered open and he blinked a couple of times to focus.

"And the sleeping beauty wakes." Sakiko said softly, causing him to tense and glare at her.

"Are you alright, Hibari-san!" Kusakabe exclaimed, clearly worried. Hibari's eyes shifted to him, but didn't stop.

"If you are wondering what he is doing here, I called him, after securing the premises." Sakiko said, causing a frown smear Hibari's face, wondering what Sakiko as talking about, but then memories of what had happened surficed, causing his glare to harden. He up to find himself covered with a blanket and something yellow fall off his forehead. He looked at closer to see a half-shirt. Confusion was evident on his face.

"What once was my shirt." Sakiko explained, causing him to look at her, to see her with her coat closed.

"You look like you have hangover after a wild party." Sakiko commented, but her voice wasn't teasing only considerate and knowing.

"I'm going to bit those trashes to death." Hibari growled, stanging up.

"There is no one to bit to death. I killed everyone… But you can let the annoyance out on those useless guards who have been running around like chicken's without their heads." Sakiko said, standing up and stretching. Hibari did the same, only without stretching. He quickly found a pair of tonfa's and stalked out of the room, so Sakiko removed the invisibility illusion and followed him half-step behind, with Hibari a step behind.

Walking down a couple of corridors, Hibari found a group of guards, only one of them injured.

"Hibari-sama!" They yelled out happily, but then saw Sakiko and pointed their guns to her.

"What is she doing her? Hasn't she done enough damage?"

"I've killed the enemy, you imbeciles." Sakiko growled out.

"As if we'd believe you!" One of them exclaimed, causing Sakiko to rub her temple to kill the coming head-ache.

"Hibari-sama, they are your allies, so am I, but they think I'm the enemy. What should I do with them?" Sakiko asked, looking at Hibari. Suddenly she disappeared only to appear behind one man pointing gun towards her previous position, hand shaking.

"Your hand is shaking. That is no good. You may accidentally shoot Hibari-sama." Sakiko said in his ear and took the gun out of his hand.

"Why did you do that?" HIbari asked, looking at her.

"His arm was unsteady." Was all Sakiko said, walking towards him, playing with the gun.

"I must say, that your house's security seemed tight with all the camera's, but actually it is weak, since it was led by simpleminded people. I bet Kusakabe-san could do a better job with the same systems." Sakiko belittled the guards, causing one of the guard head to snap and run at her, trying to catch her off-guard, but was met by a tonfa in his face, surprising the girl.

"You are not to touch her." Hibari said in his cool voice. "I want this place cleaned up by the time I return." Hibari said as he stepped over the guard head and went to leave, with Sakiko half-step behind him and Kusakabe two steps way, sensing Hibari's annoyance.

"Where are we going, Hibari-sama?" Sakiko asked after leaving the compound.

"Kyouya." Hibari said, causing Sakiko to stop in mid-step.

"What?" She asked, before quickening her step to catch up to the demon prefect.

"You may call me Kyoya." Hibari growled. A smile spread on Sakiko's lips, but Hibari noted that it had been a sad smile forced to become happy, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"If that is your wish, Kyouya-sama." Sakiko said in all too familiar way, clearly showing that she was used to the sentence. Hibari was surprised that it didn't irk him as much as he thought it would, but he still scowled for the sake of appearance.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I really need people's opinion about these chapters, since I'm writing the first idea that comes to my mind. I need to know which chapters to delete when I revise this story.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakiko stiffed a yawn in the back of her throat, making tears appear in the corners of her eyes. She was still sleepy and warm, but she couldn't open her coat doe to her shirt's condition. They were in the shopping district, when suddenly someone yelled „Hey!" The group paid no attention to it, but Sakiko was forced to a stop by hearing „Girl in the brown coat, wait!"

Sakiko looked back to see the boy from the convenience store waving to her and moving through crowd to them.

"You know him?" Hibari growled.

"When I came here, he was too worried about me to sell me food, so I left the store. You can move on, I'll deal with him." Sakiko said back. 'Hn' was the only reply the only reply she got.

"Why do I always find you in dark or near dark? It is not safe for a girl to walk around after dark." The boy asked.

"This is the second time we meet, so don't make assumptions. I can take care of myself." Sakiko told in an annoyed voice, but the boy seemed to pay no heed to it.

"I have seen you more than once near alleys near dark. I hope you aren't selling yourself. If you are. Come to live with me, I'll take care of you." The boy rambled, causing Sakiko to growl in annoyance, but then she smiled and extended her hand for the boy to take. The boy reached to take it, but Sakiko grabbed him by the wrist and twisted to, making the boy bend to avoid pain.

"Au, au, au, let go! Let go!" The boy begged, but Sakiko continued to twist it till the boy turned around.

"You are annoying. Leave me alone. I can take care of myself." She hissed in his ear and then kicked one of his knee caps, making him fall to his knees, and pushed his twisted arm forward, letting it go. The boy fall on his arms.

"Let's go." A voice grunted, causing the two to see Hibari still there, watching. "H-Hibari-san!" The boy stuttered out, flinching from the glare he was receiving. He had not noticed him before.

"Hai, hai!" Sakiko chirped and skipped to the two males, leaving the convenience store boy on the floor wondering what was the relationship between them.

They continued their way through the shopping district, when Sakiko saw a brand shop in smart looks. In her dictionary, brand shop equaled quality. That is why she left her spot of a half-step behind Hibari and went in the shops direction.

"You go on ahead. I need to buy a new shirt." Sakiko said and went in the shop, not even looking if Hibari did as she bid or not. What irritated the girl was that the shop assistant actually sneered at her, when she entered. But she decided to ignore the assistant and went to hunt down a shirt to wear, making a note to make sure the assistant lost her job.

After few minutes of intense searching, she found a yellow silk blouse with a yellow cravat sewed on the shirt's collar. She found her size and went to try it. In the changing cabin she saw that it was Armani, but paid no heed to the expensive label, and pulled it on. The blouse fit well on her so she changed back to her ruined blouse and closed her coat. Once by the cash register, the shop assistant looked skeptically at Sakiko, but said the price. Sakiko only gave her the credit card and pushed the pin code when it was asked. Sakiko wondered how her credit card from future worked, but decided not to ponder about it.

After she bought the blouse she asked to remove the prices and other attached things, confusing the shop assistant. Sakiko sighed and explained. "My blouse got ruined, so I want to change into the new one."

With an 'oh' the shop assistant did as asked and gave the blouse to the girl. After changing into the new blouse and tying the cravat in an intricately knot and pulling on her coat, leaving it open, she went back to the cash register and asked if they could throw out her old shirt, showing them its condition. The shop assistants were wide eye, but agreed. Sakiko smiled at them, thanked them, and left the shop, only to find Kusakabe by the entrance.

"What are you still here, Kusakabe-san?" Sakiko asked with innocent eyes, confusion and surprise shown in her voice.

"Ah, Sakiko-san. Hibari-san wanted me to tell you to go to the Disciplinary Committee after you are done." He explained. Sakiko nodded her head and stalked to the said place's direction, with Kusakabe on her heels.

Once there, she saw Hibari sprawled over one of the coaches again, papers in hand. Sakiko often found in such position, especially with papers in hand. There always seemed to be some paperwork to do. Now she understood why her father hated paperwork so much. Once you think you are done with one sack of papers, 2 more take its place.

Sakiko went to the other coach, and turned around, knee caps by the coaches arm, and let herself fall in it, leaving her legs dangling over the coaches arm. Hibari looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"I'm tired. Let me close my eyes for a while." Sakiko murmured and closed her eyes, relaxing her body, quickly slipping into a shallow sleep, while Kusakabe explained Hibari Sakiko's reason for being tired, about her killing the enemy and then protecting them while he slept. Hibari got angry at himself for appearing so weak in front of the girl, but held in his anger, since now he owed the girl a debt, which, rudely speaking, pissed him off.

After about an hour Sakiko woke up with sore back, causing her to groan. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room to find Kusakabe and Hibari sitting next to each other and working on paperwork with 3 cups of tea on the table. She smiled and sat properly on the coach. She took a sip of the tea to find out that it was bitter green tea. Sakiko understood that it was Hibari's tea leaves, which caused her to smile. Hibari rarely shared his tea with anyone, so Sakiko understood that it was his silent way of thanking her. Then she remembered something.

"Kyouya-sama, you might want to return home. I just remembered that one of the imbeciles had called your father to report on the situation." Sakiko said and observed Hibari's reaction. It turned into a deep frown.

"You're coming with me." Was all Hibari said and stood up, putting the pen down. He was looking at Sakiko still with a deep frown on his face, waiting on her. Sakiko took another sip of the tea and stood up, stretching while doing so. Her back cracked. An annoyed expression adorned Hibari's face, at which Sakiko only smiled.

Upon reaching the Hibari compound there were guards stationed by the entrance. Sakiko noted that they were different from the imbeciles from before, so she put up her professional appearance. Back straight, shoulders down and an emotionless expression on her face. Hibari noted it with the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

"Welcome back, Kyouya-sama. Who is the girl?" One of the guards asked.

"She's with me." Was all Hibari said as he strode past the guards, Sakiko in her usual spot.

"Your father wishes to see you." The guard called after Hibari. Both of them took of their shoes by the house entrance and went through multiple halls, till they came to a door, in a different part of the compound then Kyouya's room. Kyouya knocked on the door and it was slid open from inside.

Sakiko's gaze was automatically connected with a pair of cold steel grey eyes, the same color as Kyouya's eyes. Kyouya went inside, with Sakiko in tow.

"Father." Kyouya said only one word as a greeting, but the steel eyes didn't turn to their copy, still locked at Sakiko.

"Who is she?" The elder Hibari asked. Sakiko bowed from waist and introduced herself.

"I'm Sawada Sakiko. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hibari-san."

"I wasn't asking you." Was the eldest Hibari's reply to her introduction.

"A herbivore." Was Kyouya's reply, causing Sakiko's eyebrow twitch once before she was able to stop the impulse.

"Then why bring her here?" The eldest asked, his gaze still locked with Sakiko's. Sakiko understood that he wanted to unnerve her, but she wasn't to give in. Still emotionless mask on her face and a calm gaze.

"Because she is an interesting herbivore."

"I heard from guards that she brought the attack." Hibari commented off-handedly.

"It was Kurowa Saito who led the attack, not her." The younger Hibari defended her with a flat voice. The elder Hibari raised an eyebrow at that. It was uncharacteristic of his son to vouch for someone.

"Where is he?" The elder asked. Kyouya shrugged his shoulders, so Sakiko popped in the conversation, tired of their pretending that she wasn't even in the room.

"He got decapitated."

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak." The elder Hibari said, causing the younger to tense.

"I not used to be ignored." Sakiko bit back voice flat.

"Women should know their place." The elder said sternly, demanding obedience, but Sakiko only raised her eyebrow.

"And what would be my place? I was raised that I was equal to any man and not to let myself be trampled over by them." Sakiko didn't back down even thought she was glared on.

"Seize her." Was all the elder Hibari said for the guards in the room move. Sakiko closed her eyes for a second and then kneeled down and kicked the feet under the closest guard, eyes tinted orange. She was half expecting something like this the moment when she looked at the man, so she had her guard up. She rolled out of the way of a hand trying to grab her. Then she stood up, just in time to hit both sides of the neck of another guard, bringing him down.

She fought on, leaving none of the guards in the room in a conscious state and then turned to Hibari's father to see him smiling happily. This confused her, making her lose her guard enough for another guard to sneak up on her and put around his arms around her waist, trapping her and her arms in his embrace. Sakiko hit him with her head, but he did not let go.

"And here I wanted to avoid killing." Sakiko deadpanned causing the elder Hibari raise his eyebrow and smile in an amused way. Kyouya was looking at her, wanting to join the fight, but not wanting to disobey his father who had told him not to interfere.

Sakiko put used the fact that her arms were pinned only till elbows, she slid her hands into the inside pockets of her coat, only to grab the katar's, enchant them with lighting flames and cut her coat open, cutting the guard's legs half-way off. The guard yelled in pain, falling to the ground, letting go of the girl to nurse his legs.

"And you said she was a herbivore." The eldest Hibari mused to his son, not even blinking at the fact that Sakiko decapitated the guard that had been holding her. Sakiko closed her eyes and sensed that she and the two Hibari's were the only active flames in the room, so she opened her eyes to look at the elder Hibari, ready for whatever he would throw at her.

"You pass. I deem you a worthy fighter. Come and fight for me." The eldest Hibari reached his hand out to her. This was something Sakiko didn't expect, causing her to blink, orange hue leaving her eyes.

"I will not fight for someone who has not gained my respect. You have lost the respect I had for you as Kyouya-sama's father." Sakiko replied in a cold voice, eyes ready to kill, even though a moment ago they were surprised.

"So be it then. But how can I regain your trust?" The man asked, suddenly quite welcoming.

"Figure out yourself." Was all Sakiko said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kyouya's father asked.

"It's late. I need to return home before a ditzy, yet kind woman starts to worry about me." Sakiko replied, opening the door.

"Kyouya, take her home. A woman must not walk past dark." The only adult conscious adult in the room said.

"Yes, father." Kyouya said and went out of the door, saying to Sakiko "Follow me."

Sakiko didn't put her katar's away as she followed Kyouya half-step behind him, like always. Only by the exit of the compound did she shelter her weapons.

The walk was silent, so halfway to Sawada residence Sakiko decided to speak.

"You don't have to live under your father's foot, you know."

"Shut up." Was Kyouya's reply, but Sakiko didn't let go.

"You have so much potential. That is why I am following you. I want to see you grow. But for that you have to stand up and walk with your own strength."

"You think I don't know that?" Hibari growled.

"Then why don't you?" Sakiko asked.

"You don't know my father."

"But I know you. Think about it. As I said before, I am there for you." With that Sakiko ended the conversation before Hibari attacked her and she could see his fingers itching to grab his tonfa's. The rest of the way went in silence. Soon Sawada household came into view. They stopped by the gate and Sakiko turned to face Hibari.

"I meant what I said, Kyouya-sama. Think about it." With that Sakiko opened the gate and went inside. When she turned around to close the gate, Hibari was already walking away. Sakiko only smiled and went inside to meet a gushing Sawada Nana, asking where she was and if she was alright.


	11. Author note

Hello all.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. Yesterday I wanted to update the 10th chapter of Sky's Sky but I accidentally formatted the usb stick where I had the story written up to the 12th chapter... *cries*

When I checked my last backup, it tuned out that it is 1/4th of 10th chapter that I had written. Meaning, I have to practically write it anew. *cries some more* My poor 6k+ words!

The worse thing is that I no longer remember what I had written in those 6k words, since I've been concentrating on my unnamed Vampire Knight fan fiction. To save myself from another such epic failure, I've decided to continue writing Sky's Sky in a notebook and only then on computer, just like I have been doing with the unnamed VK fanfic.

There for, I ask of you to be patient with me, while I find a notebook which's cover would be at least somewhat in the same theme/aura as the story. A thematic cover for a notebook helps me to feel the story better.

And that is all for now.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 10

The next day Sakiko decided to stay home and relax, since it was still a holiday. When Bianchi came in the room and offered to go and get some sushi with Reborn paying, Sakiko couldn't help but snicker, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be paying.

"Go on ahead. I have had adventures of my own and now I want simply to rest." Sakiko said, stretching on the bed like a cat, dressed in denim shorts and a simple t-shirt.

"Alright." Was what Bianchi said and closed the door, leaving Sakiko in the dark, since she had closed the curtains. Sakiko curled herself in a ball and went to sleep, hoping that horrors of the future wouldn't disturb her desired rest.

Sakiko had already grown used to the peaceful setting that was Namimori. She viewed the sparring with Hibari as a simple exercise, the only real threat hanging around being his father. But sometimes she was haunted by nightmares about the future, especially how her dropping her guard in the middle of a battle had caused her father's death. There were times when the nightmares kept her awake all night long. Sometimes her whimpering woke up Bianchi and then the woman tried to calm her down, staying the night awake with her. Sakiko had stopped taking her katar's to bed, under the pillow, leaving them under the bed, so that she wouldn't accidentally stab Bianchi when waking up still sensing the threat from her nightmares.

Sakiko woke up a couple of hours later and grudgingly went downstairs, to move her muscles, since they had become somewhat numb. She even tripped herself by the stairs, legs being almost like jelly, almost falling down the stairs, but she caught herself by the railings.

With a sigh she moved her legs on the spot to get the feeling back to them. After few minutes she deemed her legs capable of holding her weight well enough and descended the stairs, and went to the kitchen, where Nana was preparing food.

"Can I help with something?" Sakiko asked, startling the woman, causing her to whip around knife still in hand. Sakiko only raised her eyebrow at the dangerous movement, happy that she was by the door and not closer to the woman.

"Ara, Sakiko-chan, sure. Can you peel the potatoes for me?" Nana smiled at the girl. Albeit Sakiko seemed not to have talent for making food, Nana believed that she still could do the tedious work. And from there take one step at a time till she learns how to cook well.

"What we will be having, Nana-san?" Sakiko asked, as she took the peeler and opened a cabinet where potatoes lived in the home. She took them out and went to the bin, taking a stool along the way where to sit.

"We'll be having stew for supper. And drop the –san." Nana replied with a pout on her lips, chopping the vegetables. For a while there was silence with only sound being the peeling and chopping of vegetables, till Sakiko remembered about her damaged coat. Since it was still warm outside, the shops didn't sell coats yet, so she needed to find a good seamstress to fix the coat.

"Ne, Nana-san, do you, by any chance, know a good seamstress?" Sakiko asked.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Nana asked in turn.

"My coats inner pockets got ripped."

"Well, I have an old school-mate who is a seamstress. I could take your coat to her." Nana offered. Sakiko thought a bit. If she were to agree, then Nana might found out that the coat was cut open and not ripped open by itself through her friend, which could create questions which Sakiko didn't want to hear. However, since she had asked for one, it would be rude to decline the offer.

"Alright." Sakiko decided to take the risk.

"But why don't you want to wait for the season to come and buy a new one?" Nana asked after a little while of silence.

"Because it is a gift from papa, may his soul rest in peace." Sakiko answered and then bit her lip to hold in the tears by distracting herself with the pain. Sakiko understood that she really needed to get a hold of herself. They were dead for multiple years now. She had to get overt their death and stop crying at the slightest memory surfacing.

"I'm sorry, dear."Nana said in a sympathetic voice.

"It's alright." Sakiko answered back. There was no need for Nana to think that it was a very sore topic for her.

"Do you mind if I were to ask a question about them?" After another while of silence Nana asked.

"What is it?"

"What happened to your parents?" This made Sakiko pause her potato peeling, making her to force herself to think up a lie. She couldn't possibly say that her parents died in a mafia war.

"There was a car accident. There was a speed driver who crossed the red light. Papa died instantly, while mama died on the way to hospital."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you. It must be hard for you." Nana said in a genuine apologetic voice.

"It's alright." The girl repeated. "Is this enough potato's?"

Nana nodded her head, thanking the girl. Sakiko put away the spare vegetables, washed her hands along with the peeler, and went upstairs to change in more presentable clothes. Once he was back downstairs, she asked while lacing up her boots: "Nana-san, I'm going out for a while. Do you need anything from the market?"

"Could you, please, buy some salt and coffee beans? We've have almost ran out of them."

"Reborn-san would love the coffee beans, wouldn't he?" Sakiko said rhetorically with a chuckle.

"Yes, he would." Nana said from the doorway.

"Well, I'll be going now." The caramellette said, standing up and opening the door.

"Have a nice trip~" Nana said, after which she went back to the kitchen.

Sakiko was quick to buy the salt and coffee beans, after which she went around window-shopping. She was looking for a present for Reborn and Tsuna, since their birthday's would be coming in a couple of days. And, since Reborn would be turning one, he was bound to use the opportunity to throw a Vongola style birthday. She found them quite annoying, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Her search led Sakiko to the jewellery boutique. Once she opened the door, she was met by a polite 'Good afternoon'. It showed Sakiko that the shop assistant was a well trained, if even a lone girl was greeted. However, the woman didn't go to the girl to ask if she needed any help, indicating that the shop assistant thought of Sakiko as a window-shopper like many girls before her. Slowly Sakiko browsed the different jewels set in different settings, not being blinded by their beauty, since ten years of her life she spent in complete luxury. She was looking for something expensive-looking and in good quality, for Reborn and something simpler, yet with a meaning for her to-be father.

Her eyes were quickly caught by a rainbow. At a closer look the rainbow turned out to be precious stones tied in leather strips. Sakiko nodded her head to herself deciding to give her to-be father and his to-be guardians the respective colour's on their birthdays. Then she went to search something for Reborn. To find something for Reborn was harder, since his taste was more expensive. In the end her attention got caught by a bracelet with a yellow stone in it. The stone was 2cm diameter set in white gold, while the rest of the bracelet was snake-like strings of white gold. And the best part? It was unisex bracelet.

Noting the girl looking at the bracelet display for some minutes, the shop assistant went to her and asked: "May I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering what was the yellow stone in this bracelet." Sakiko said, looking up at the woman after which she pointed to the bracelet.

"It is yellow diamond."

"I'd like to buy it, as well as the rainbow over there." Sakiko said and then directed her head in the pendant direction. The shop assistant looked at Sakiko with a critical eye but didn't say anything. After getting the keys for the displays, the shop assistant took the jewels and the bracelet, and went to the cash register with the girl in tow. After buying the pendants, the bracelet and a box for the bracelet, Sakiko put everything in her purse and went directly home, since she had gotten everything she needed, and didn't want to risk any pick-pocketer steal the presents.

Once home, Sakiko hid the presents inside her pillow, hoping that Reborn wouldn't go sneaking around to see his present before time. It was not in his nature to spoil himself the fun, but you could never know with him. It was impossible to know what's in that babie's mind.

The next day was a school day, so Sakiko woke up early to take her run around the neighborhood, like she did every day, rarely missing a day. When she returned home, Nana was already waiting for her with a glass of water on the table. After first few mornings, Nana had taken it up to herself to prepare a glass of water for Sakiko to drink to cool herself up a bit before going to the shower. Sakiko would have taken Tsuna with her in her runs, like Nana wanted to, however, he was impossible to wake up without waking up Reborn in the process. She knew from personal experience in the future that a woken up Reborn was a scary Reborn, unless the need was dire. That was the only reason why the boy was safe from the long morning runs.

Once with the morning routine, she dressed in her school's uniform and attached the Disciplinary Committee's armband to her blouse's right sleeve. While eating breakfast, there was a yell form above, which caused Sakiko to tense up only to relax a moment later, noting that Reborn wasn't by the table and Tsuna still sleeping, or was. She still wasn't used to the loud waking up tendencies of her to-be father. With a sigh, Sakiko quickly finished her breakfast and bid goodbye to the household, all while Tsuna was still getting ready for the day. She went to school in a light jog, nodding her head as a greeting to Yamamoto, who was going to Tsuna's.

By the school's entrance there were already some Disciplinary Committee's members checking early-comer uniforms. Sakiko noted that Hibari was not there. She wondered where the boy was, since it was not like him to be away from his precious school for extended periods of time. Seeing that the other members were seeing the gates, she went to the club room only to see that Hibari wasn't there either, however, there was a mountain of paperwork to do. With a sigh, she sat on the coach, putting her bag next to her, took a pen and started to work on the first pile.

Near the time the classes were about to start, the Disciplinary Committee's door was opened. Sakiko looked it up to see Kusakabe. She was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Hibari, but did not let it show on her face, instead stretching her lips in a small smile. The exchanged their greetings and after that Kusakabe took a seat opposite of her and took a pile to work on. They worked in silence till lunch break when Kusakabe took his leave to patrol the school to see no one would disturbances of peace. The committee worked as if Hibari had not disappeared thanks to Kusakabe taking the reigns in his hands and acting as if he was still working under the president's orders. Finally, when the classes and club activities were over, Sakiko joined Kusakabe in the patrolling he school premises to confront him about the disappearance of Hibari in a small talk.

"So... where is Kyouya-sama?" She asked.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Kusakabe replied, causing her to pause in her step before continuing.

"I guess, I'll go and visit his house tomorrow after classes, if he will still be away." Sakiko said with a musing tone in her voice. "Does he often disappear like this?"

"No. This is the first time this has happened." Kusakabe answered, after which both of them lapsed into silence till the end of the patrolling, when they bid good-bye's to each other.

When Sakiko returned home, she noted that there was no sign of life in the first floor, so she closed her eyes and tried to sense if there was anyone home, only to find everyone in Tsuna's room. Seeing that there was nothing wrong, she went upstairs to her's and Bianchi's room, only to be stopped my Tsuna's door.

"Sakiko, join us." Reborn said. She looked in the room to see everyone around Tsuna's table which was full of sushi, other than Gokudera who was in the corner of the room, clutching his stomach. She also saw a scoring board, which made her understand that today was Reborn's birthday. She thanked Heaven's above for letting her find a present for him yesterday.

"In a moment. Let me change first."

"Don't take long." Reborn said in turn, giving her leave for a few minutes. Sakiko quickly changed into a pair of Capri jeans, a tank top and elbow-length sleeved jacket. After that she took Reborn's present and went to Tsuna's room, stopping in the doorway, while hiding the present behind her back.

"So, what are you giving me, Sakiko? If you fail to give me anything, you get a 0 and die." Reborn said, having no shame to openly demand for a present.

"Come outside for a moment. I want my present to remain a secret." Sakiko answered. Reborn looked at her for a moment but then stood up from his seat on the pillow and left the room, Sakiko closing the door after him. She keeled to the cursed baby's level and gave him a black velvet box. Reborn took the box and opened it to find the white gold bracelet with yellow diamond in the middle.

"It is a yellow diamond with capability to harness Sun flames. However, since I have barely any Sun flames, I can't say how much flames it can hold." Sakiko explained in a whisper, so that the people in the next room wouldn't hear it.

"Why give me something, I clearly can't wear?" Reborn asked.

"That is my second gift to you, the reason. In future, you taught me as an adult." Hearing this information made Reborn's eyes widen, but he quickly lowered the brim of his hat to hide his eyes.

"I accept your present." He said after a moment and hid the box in his clothes, after which both of them returned to Tsuna's room, with Sakiko taking a place between Reborn and Yamamoto.

"Sakiko get 99 points." Reborn announced and put a badge of her face on the scoring board.

"What did she give you?" Tsuna asked, stupefied.

"A secret is no longer a secret if a third party learns of it, Tsunayoshi-san." Sakiko told him, looking at him with her unwavering gaze, which made him flinch and look away, which didn't allow him to see the sad look in her eyes that was quickly hidden.

"It's your turn, Tsuna. If you forfeit, you die with 0 points." Reborn said, turning to Tsuna with his gun pointed at the boy.

"Th-that's messed up!" Tsuna protested.

"If you don't like it, show me something." Reborn rebuked, still pointing his Leon-gun at the poor boy.

"But I don't have anything!" The boy cried out in panic.

"Tenth, let's team up together." Someone said while Tsuna was still panicking. Everyone turned in the voices direction to see Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" The boy with gravity defying hair asked in worry for the bomb lover.

"It's alright, as long as my sister isn't here." He said and then turned to Reborn. "Reborn-san, don't Vongola birthday parties allow two-man shows?"

"Yeah, it's allowed." Reborn affirmed.

"Gokudera... you don't mean.." Yamamoto started in worry, which caused Sakiko to frown. What could possibly the bomber have in mind that even the carefree was worried? It didn't sit well in Sakiko's stomach.

"Shut up! You are no longer a part of it." Gokudera snapped at the baseball fan and then turned his attention back to his precious boss. "I was originally going to wait up with Yamamoto."

"Is it okay with him?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Of course. That stupid guy won't be useful. My performance is a magic show!" Gokudera said and then pulled a box with a hole for the head out of nowhere and let Tsuna enter it, after which he locked Tsuna in it. "This box hasn't been tampered with and now I'm going to lock up the tenth like this."

"Wow, so realistic." Tsuna commented, not seeing Sakiko' worried expression. She knew that Gokudera had a tendency to extravagate things more than needed.

"Using this sharp sword, I'm going to stab him." Gokudera announced, causing even Lambo to pause.

"Tenth, please dodge this well." The silveret said in a hushed tone to Tsuna, however, everyone could hear it. Naturally, Tsuna started to panic.

"I said it was impossible and refused." Yamamoto let Tsuna know. A deep frown found its way on Sakiko's face and lips got pressed in a tight line. She did not like where this was going, not in the least, however, she had to remain put and hope for the best.

"Even thought that stupid Yamamoto can't do it, I'm sure the tenth can." The bomber said confidently, not noticing Tsuna's panic.

"No, wait, that's not the problem!" Tsuna tried to stop his to-be right hand man from plunging the sword in the box.

"If I close my right eye, it's the right side."

"Knowing that won't help at all! Stop! Stop it! Either way, I'll still die!" Tsuna tried to reason with the boy holding the sword.

"That's right. Then die." Reborn told Tsuna and shot him. Sakiko tensed, but, after seeing the orange flame appear on Tsuna's forehead, relaxed.

"Reborn! Magic show as if I were to die!" Tsuna exclaimed and took the sword from Gokudera's hand and plunged it in the box randomly, the rest of the swords following in the next few moments. Blood drained from Sakiko's face, and she was not the only one who panicked.

A moment after all the swords were in the box, the box's door broke revealing Tsuna's body bent in an impossible position. Reborn gave the performance hundred points. However, once the bullets effect was over, a loud yell echoed the house because Tsuna was still in the impossible position, and, naturally, it hurt without the limiter open. Sakiko and Yamamoto were quick to pull out the swords to free Tsuna, however, that did not save him from a visit to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 11

The next day Sakiko woke up very early, so early that it couldn't be called a morning. It was only 3 in the morning, or should it be called night? She woke up from a nightmare, no really a nightmare for it was a memory. The dead still plagues her dreams even now, years after their deaths. She woke up with a start, biting her lower lip in order to keep quiet, since the images still were in front of her eyes. When the images finally retreated, tears and sobs came in their place. Sakiko bit her lip harder to kill the sobs in order not to wake up Bianchi and got out of bed. She went downstairs, sat in the coach and pulled her legs to her body. Some moments later she felt a presence behind her that wasn't there a moment ago, so she looked over her shoulder to see Reborn, dressed in his usual suit and fedora on his head.

„The dead, they still haunt my dreams." Sakiko whispered the answer to the unasked question. Reborn only tipped his had to hide his eyes and went to kitchen. After while of complete silence, she heard the coffee machine starting to work, as well as the electrical kettle. This caught Sakiko's attention, so she went to see what Reborn was up to. While standing in the doorway, she saw the cured baby put something in a mug, then go turn off the coffee machine, after which he went to the electrical kettle, which was done, and poured the hot water in the mug. The smell of peppermint assaulted her nose. When Reborn was done with the kettle, he offered the mug of peppermint tea to Sakiko without any words spoken. Once she took the cup, Reborn took his own cup of coffee and went to the living room, making himself comfortable in one end the coach, while Sakiko took the other end.

"Have you ever told what happened in detail?" Reborn asked. Sakiko looked at him in surprise and then shook her head in denial.

"Thought so. Tell me." Reborn said, however, his tone was not commanding. He was giving her a choice to tell or not to tell.

"Why?" She decided to ask.

"Because nightmares start seeming less frightening when you tell about them to someone. And it is not good to hold your emotions bottled up like that." Was Reborn's answer, which caused her to let out a dry chuckle, tears starting to fall from her eyes again, remembering her past.

"It was you who told me not to let anyone know my true feelings." Sakiko elaborated the reason of her laugh. "But I'll tell you nonetheless."

"I was ten when it started, the great Vongola purge. Everyone was killed that were associated with Vongola in any way, even Varia and allied families like Cavallone. They had not announced about themselves or declared war upon us. They simply attacked the main Vongola mansion without any warning in great masses. I was in the front rows along with papa and his guardians. Myself, papa, Kyouya-sama, Takeshi-san and Ryouhei-san were in the centre of the battle, despite papa's protests that I should remain in the rear with Hayato-san, Mukuro-san and Chrome-san. But logic that I was a close-range fighter with my katar's and a tonfa to papa's head, courtesy of Kyouya-sama, won over papa's over-protectiveness.

At the beginning, I only defended papa's back, so that he could concentrate on taking down the enemies. But after a while I had to attack to defend, so that's what I did, however, I didn't kill anyone, only made them incapable of attacking again. I was taught only to paralyze the enemies rather than killing them.

I don't know how long we fought when there was a turning point. Kyouya-sama, who had ventured deeply into enemy lines, fell, causing me to drop my guard. It was a shock for me to see the invincible carnivore, who bit crowding herbivore's as a pass-time snack, fall in battle. He was, not only papa's Cloud guardian, but also my master and a guardian during parent's absence. Kyouya-sama was like a second father to me and for him to fall in battle seemed as an impossibility.

The next thing I registered was that I was being pushed down by papa, forcing me to evade an attack directed at me. As I turned to him, I saw a sad smile on his lips and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Shock paralyzed me again, my mind not registering that papa was fatally wounded. He fell on me with all his weight, causing me to drop on my knees due to the heaviness of his body.

Everything around was in chaos. Hayato-san had quickly rushed to papa and me to protect us with his arsenal, the remaining guardians creating a protective circle around us. They said something, but it hadn't registered what they said. As I had taken a look at papa's blood on my hands, something within me snapped and I had started to laugh. It surprised all of the guardians and later me, since even now I don't know why had I laughed.

I had stood up, suddenly very calm even though I was still laughing, only to later find out that it was my Hyper Dying Will. I infused my katar's with Sky's flames, along with the usual Lightning flames. Thirst for blood came over my senses as I had rushed out of the protective circle only to stab the first enemy in the heart, while decapitating the other. It was cold-blooded murder, which papa had always been against. But at that point no one seemed to care about it anymore, since everyone followed me to attack the enemy even more intensely than before. Everyone wanted to take revenge for their precious Sky. Only when the battle had ended I realized that I had killed someone, in cold blood at that. The battle had been won, but not the war.

In Vongola secondary mansion, where the remaining Vongola and their allies had gathered, I shut myself in my room, not letting anyone in, not even mama. Shock, terror and despicable thoughts had taken over my mind. Thought's like 'I killed papa' came to my mind, since it was my fault that I had let my guard down in the middle of a battle, just because Kyouya-sama fell. If I hadn't dropped my guard, I would have sensed the attack it and block it, and papa wouldn't have had to protect me. He wouldn't have taken the attack meant for me.

I don't know how long I was there alone in my misery, but I do recall people banging at the door, shouting, yelling, crying for me to open the door, but I didn't do that. I refused food and water. After a while the banging stopped, yet from time to time I still heard mama's pleading for me to open the door. That I didn't have to be alone in my pain. She didn't understand that I felt as if I had killed pap, that I felt like I deserved what I did to myself.

As I said before, I don't know how long I was alone when suddenly I heard window break, so I looked at it to see a hole in it. Clutching katar's closer, which I still had to let go, I went to investigate, only to find a ball of paper on the ground. When I picked it up, I felt the lightning flame still around the ball, and found out that it was heavier than a paper ball should be. I opened the paper to find papa's ring in it and some words on the paper.

"Vongola needs you. Your family needs you. We need you." It wasn't signed or anything but I understood that it came from Lambo-san, since he survived the battle, had time to take the ring and had the lightning flames to make a paper ball strong enough to penetrate three layers of bulletproof glass. As I took the ring and pulled on my thumb, I was engulfed in familiar, warm Sky flames, papa's flame. The flame calmed me down, told me that I was not to blame for papa's death and that he would have sacrificed himself for me as many times as needed. They told me that every-thing would be alright. And then I heard Primo. He said that Vongola would always prevail, that we were indeed like a clam. Strong and hard on the outside, protecting what's inside – ourselves, the famiglia.

It was papa's flame that calmed and soothed me, while Primo's words gave me hope. And with hope came the strength to fight, to become the Undicesimo of Vongola, to take the lead against those who wanted to destroy Vongola. We fought both day and night trying to protect ourselves from random, yet very organized attacks. However, after three years, we remained so few together, everyone scattered around the world in little groups, just to hide ourselves in order to survive. I had already lost almost all of the hope, when the remaining Bovino's found me with the bazooka that could take me to this time, along with a pill that would make me remain in this time. They gave me hope yet again and I took the chance to change the future." Sakiko ended her story and took a large gulp of the now cold tea.

"And the enemy? Do you know who they were?" Reborn asked, however, Sakiko only shook her head.

"All we know that it was an alliance, not a single famiglia. They were simply too many of them to be a single famiglia. In addition, they hid their traces very well. We couldn't get a wind of them at all. There was no trace of information about them." Hearing this made Reborn pull his fedora over his eyes to hide his expression.

"Finish your tea and go to bed. It's still early." Reborn said after a while of silence. Sakiko did as told, washed her cup and went back upstairs. However, once she lied down, she understood that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. But even so she closed her eyes to rest them. After an hour or so she grew bored of the random thoughts surging through her mind and quietly go out of bed. She took her sport clothes and went to take a shower, however, once she saw dark circles under her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she returned to the bedroom to take her cosmetics bag. Sakiko wasn't girl that used cosmetics, and not only because she was too young to use it seriously, but she took it up in order to hide the circles under her eyes from Nana.

This time she jogged around Namimori, not just the neighborhood, since she had a lot more time than before. It was only a bit past 5am when she left the house, which was an hour before she usually woke up. However, she avoided the Hibari compound not to rouse suspicion. When she returned home, she went to Nana, who was already in the kitchen, while drinking her glass of water.

"Good morning, Nana-san." Sakiko said as she entered the cooking room.

"Good morning, Sakiko-chan. How was your run?" Nana asked with her usual bright smile on her lips.

"It was good, thank you." The girl said while washing the glass. "By the way, after school I'll be going hiking in the woods and might spend the night there, if I wonder too far, so, please, don't wait for me for supper."

"Alright. Be careful, dear." Nana replied and returned to making breakfast. Sakiko went upstairs only to be stopped by Reborn.

"Hiking?" He asked.

"Kyouya-sama has been missing for days now. I have a suspicion that his father has to do something with it."

"Why poke your nose in the family dispute?" Reborn inquired.

"Because Kyouya-sama is a cloud and has a limitless potential, but for him to grow, he has to be free. However, his father is chaining him own. I need to free him, if he is being held captive by his own father. He _must_ be free. Otherwise, he might never become the Cloud Guardian. I owe him his freedom as a compensation for the things he has done for me, even though he has yet to do them." Sakiko said in a strong voice, full of determination to free her to-be master and guardian.

"Do you need any help?" The cursed baby asked.

"Only if I don't return by tomorrow's evening. I've intended to spend the night by him, keeping an eye on him."

"Alright."

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about it. It is best that no one knows about it, except Fon. It would be better if he were the one to do the rescue mission, in case I fail. He is Kyouya-sama's uncle after all." The girl told the cursed baby.

"But that would mean that I would have to tell him about you." Reborn warned.

"It's alright. Fon knows how to keep a secret. Now, I have to get ready for school. I have to keep it in order while Kyouya-sama is away." Sakiko and went to her room to take her uniform and went to take another shower.

"Any sign of Kyouya-sama?"Sakiko asked once they both were the only ones in the Disciplinary Committee's room, away from praying eyes and ears.

"No."

"Then after the patrol, I will go to find him and bring him back."

"I really appreciate what you are doing for Kyo-san, but why are you helping him as you are?" Kusakabe decided to ask.

"Because Namimori needs him." Was all Sakiko answered.

"Seems like there is more than that." Kusakabe said, reading Sakiko's tone and the slight movements of her body. It was something he had trained himself to do to read Hibari's mood and intentions.

"You could say, I owe him a lot. It is better for you not to know the reason." Sakiko replied and then looked down at the paperwork in front of her, indicating that she would say no more. After the classes ended, as well as the patrol, she went home to change in to black cargo pants, a tank top, pulled her ring on and put her box weapons in her pockets. After that she took the orange pendant from the pendant rainbow she had bought and went downstairs to lace up her boots.

"Nana-san, do you need me to bring something to Tsunayoshi-san? I intend to make a stop in the hospital to see how he is doing." Sakiko called. Hearing this, Nana appeared in the doorway with a bentou box in her hands.

"I wanted to bring this to him. Could you do that for me? That way I would be able to keep an eye Lambo-san." Nana said. Sakiko smiled and took the bentou wrapped I cloth.

"No problem. Well, I'm going now."

"Please, be careful." Nana called back.

Once in the hospital, she asked in which room was her to-be father and then went to the pointed room. She knocked on the door before opening it to see her to-be father in a semi-lying postion.

"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi-san?" Sakiko asked.

"Sakiko-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, being surprised to see the girl visiting him, not knowing to be happy about the visit or not. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, obviously." She retorted, causing Tsuna to flinch. Sakiko sighed and went to the boy, showing the bentou box.

"Nana-san asked me to bring this to you."

"Th-thank you." The boy stuttered out. With another sigh, Sakiko put the bentou on the boy's stomach and pulled out the pendant and dangled it in front of the boy's eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi-san." Sakiko said, Tsuna looked at her in surprise, so she smiled at him to ease his nerves.

"Thank you!" The boy exclaimed in happiness. He tried to raise his hand to take the pendant, however, he flinched in pain. Sakiko sighed, yet again. She was feeling that she would grow gray hair soon with all the sighing she's been doing. Sakiko leaned over the boy, pulling the leather strap over his head, letting the orange gem rest on his chest.

"Please, keep it safe. Don't let the bullies take it away from you. Actually, I'd prefer if you kept it a secret from those who you don't trust. It is something precious, after all." Sakiko said and went to leave, but stopped by the door to look back at the boy. "Remember, I'm on our side. I am not your enemy. On the contrary, I will protect you from the enemies as much as I can."

Before Tsuna could answer to the words, Sakiko closed the door after herself and left the hospital.

* * *

A/N: There. Finally finished this chapter. Took me some while to get myself to rewrite the chapter from notebook to computer. I hope you like it. Fell free to check my profile to see what I'm working on, and, who knows, maybe some other story will catch your interest. ^^

Anyway, reviews are welcome. And I'm looking for Beta-readers for all of my stories I work on.


	14. Chapter 12

„What's your purpose here?" Asked one of the guards standing by the Hibari compound gates, as Sakiko approached the gates with full intention to go inside.

„I'm here to see Hibari Kyouya." Was all Sakiko said, her mustard yellow eyes having an orange tint to them, not that the guards could see it due to their inexperience when dealing with flames.

„He isn't seeing anyone." Informed the guard, as he stepped in front of the gates.

„I wasn't asking." Was all Sakiko replied, still advancing to the compound. Hearing the girl's answer, the other guard advanced towards her, while trying to crack his knuckles to intimidate her. Alas, the girl wasn't fazed by it and continue her straight walk to the gate.

"Leave before we force you to." Warned the first guard.

"I'd like to see you try." Was all that the girl said. Hearing those words was like a signal for the two men to lounge at her. Sakiko was quick to evade hands trying to grab her, only to make one guard after the other to fall on their knees, by kicking the back of their knees, after which she knocked the guards unconscious. Once the deed was done, she quickly took the guns and bullets and went inside the compound.

Since this was not a social visit, Sakiko didn't waste her time to unlace her boots and stalked through the corridors, immobilizing every guard she came in contact with. She didn't kill any of them, since it was not a purge. While stalking through the corridors, Sakiko felt a very strong Cloud flame move towards a weaker Mist. She recognized the strong flame as Kyouya's, by being accustomed to its presence. Now knowing where she needed to go, Sakiko went straight to the room where she had met the future Cloud guardian's father, immobilizing everyone in her path.

As she reached the room, Sakiko was sure to find out exactly how many people were in the room. Totally there were only 5 flames – two strong, three weak. Two of the weak flames were on each side of the Mist flame, while the third one was the by the Cloud. Finding out that the people in the room didn't know how to control their flames, if they knew about them at all, made Sakiko smirk, but she quickly disposed it, letting herself slip into the Hyper Dying Will mode once more. Just because they didn't know how to deal with flames, it didn't mean that she could underestimate her opponents. Overconfidence killed her guardian parent.

Sakiko didn't bother to raise the gun, as she opened the door, however, was ready to avoid bullets if any came. Luckily, none did. It let her access the scene in front of her eyes. In the middle of the room was sitting the Hibari elder with two wooden staffs laying in front of him, and a guard at each of his side, while to the right of him was a bloody Kyouya with hands tied behind his back. He moved his head in her direction to look at her, however, once their eyes met, Sakiko could tell that he didn't like her seeing him in such condition.

"Sawada Sakiko, or whoever you truly are, what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you here?" The elder Hibari asked, making the girl turn her eyes to him.

"What are you talking about, Hibari-san?" Sakiko asked just for the sake of civilized conversation while it was still possible. She wasn't surprised that the man had made a background check on her.

"Your identity. There is no Sawada Sakiko. There exist no record of such person existing, other than the papers you gave in the school's office." The man elaborated.

"You chose what to believe, however, I am Sawada Sakiko. It has been my name from birth and that is the truth for me." The girl simply replied the man with no care in the world. However, then she raised the gun and pointed it at the Hibari elder.

"You won't kill me." The man said.

"Killing and shooting are two different things. If you don't want me to make you a cripple for the rest of your life, I suggest you to let your son to be free."Sakiko warned.

"And why should I listen to you? He is my blood, there for I chose what to do with him." Kyouya's father said.

"It is because of that blood you share, you should know why to let him be free. After all, he is like a cloud. He mustn't be tied down. Only by being free he can grow. In my eyes you are an obstacle for his growth, the growth to become the strongest. He has the potential, we all know it. I will see him grow, even if it is the last thing I do." Sakiko answered.

"Then, how about we settle the old fashioned way?" The grown man offered.

"And what would that be?"

"In a fight. Both of us take one of the staffs and fight each other. The winner decides what Kyouya will do."

"I have intention in participating in such distasteful game. Not only you would have the upper hand by having a longer reach than me, as well as being accustomed in fighting with a staff, but also it is against the common rights of Kyouya-sama to decide for himself." Sakiko said with a sneer, clearly showing her disgust at the older man's offer.

"Clearly, he can't decide for himself." The man sneered back, which caused Sakiko to fire up.

"Then you don't know your own son. I've been in Namimori for only few months, yet I know your son better than you do. Do you even know what the one thing he can't give up on is?"

"As if you know!" He rebuked.

"Oh, I know. I have seen it with my own eyes, without him telling me about it."

"And what is it?" The elder Hibari asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? You claim that you are his blood, yet what do you know of him!" Sakiko rebuked.

"I have no need for it." Was all Kyouya's father replied, causing sparks to appear between their eyes, making the tension of the room pick up a couple of notches.

"He's been living without you very well." Sakiko announced.

"Everything he has, has been provided to him by my money!" The man rebuked.

"Money is cheap. When was the last time when you were there for him, when he needed it? I think very long ago, since he has learned to deal with his problems on his own." She rebuked back.

"I am his father!" He hissed.

"Clearly a bad one. You may know him as your son, yet you don't know him as himself." Sakiko didn't relent.

All this time Kyouya remained quiet, using the opportunity of everyone's attention being on the arguing of the duo to try and free his hands from the rope they were in behind his back.

"He is too weak to fend for himself." His father said venomously, causing Kyouya to pause in his actions to glare at the man.

"Yet you do nothing to help him grow." Sakiko hissed back.

"What do you know of life? By your behavior alone I can tell that all your life you've been given everything on a golden plate. That you've been pampered and don't know hardship." The man said, causing Sakiko to pause for a moment and then glare at him.

"Don't make assumptions. You know nothing of my life." Sakiko's voice had turned colder than ice.

"What? Can't face truth being told right in your face?" The man pressed on, not noticing, or ignoring, the dark atmosphere surrounding the caramellette. Kyouya's father opened his mouth to say something more, but his words were replaced by a hiss in pain. Sakiko had shot his earlobe.

"Be silent about things you have no knowing of. If you continue, it won't be just your earlobe." What Sakiko didn't notice was that a man sneaked upon her from behind, using the opportunity that she had an undivided attention towards the elder Hibari. All she registered was strong pain at the back of her head, after which she lost consciousness, as she crumbled on the floor.

"Take both of them to the bunker." The elder Hibari said all while glaring at the girl's figure. The man behind the girl nodded his head and picked up the girl, only to throw her on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, while the guard by Kyouya forced the boy on his feet and pushed him to walk forward.

Sakiko woke up hours later only to find herself on a cold metal floor. She tried to push herself up, however, she couldn't do that, since her hands were bound together by rope behind her back. By moving her whole body, she managed to get into a sitting position and then looked around. The room reminded more of a box than a room due to the limited space and low ceiling. Leaning against the opposite wall from her was Hibari Kyouya with his eyes closed, seemingly being asleep, since he hadn't opened his eyes from her movements.

"Kyouya-sama?" Sakiko called the boy in her normal speaking volume to see if the boy would be woken up by it, and so he did by opening his eyes only to glare at her.

"I think it is time for us to leave this place." Sakiko announced.

"We can't get out of here." Was all the younger Hibari said and closed his eyes.

"We don't know that unless we try, but first thing first. We need to untie each other's hands." Sakiko said and moved her body so that her legs were under her and from that position she stood up, and walked across the room.

"We can't get out even if our hands were untied." Kyouya said, eyes glaring at the girl, accusing her of his situation.

"Since when the carnivore started to behave like a herbivore? The carnivore I know would use every chance to be free. Or have the skylark's wings been cut off?" Sakiko asked, pushing the boy's buttons in hopes ruffle his feathers for him to become the carnivore she knew he was.

"They aren't." Hibari replied glaring at the girl.

"Good. Now untie my hands, so that I could untie yours, so we could escape the cage." Sakiko said, smirk on her lips, little devils in her eyes asking to be set free. Her commanding of him irked Kyouya, but the look in her eyes gave him hope that he could be free again, not that he would ever admit it outload. After studying the knots for a while, he also turned his back to the girl and started working on the knots. After few minutes of tugging and pulling the knots gave in and let themselves be untied. Once Sakiko's arms were free, she quickly turned around and freed the skylark.

"Now what?" He asked.

"What are the doors made of, and how many doors there are like these?" Sakiko asked, as she sat on the ground and started to unlace her right boot. Hibari raised his eyebrow at the girl's actions, but replied. "Reinforced steel and this is the only door like this."

"Good. It would be problematic if here were more." The girl said as she pulled her leg out of the boot, only to put her arm in it, only to pull it back out with leather following her, revealing a hidden 18th century flintlock pistol in the boot. Sakiko took the gun out of the boot and put the leather back in its place after which she put her leg back in the boot and laced it up.

"Let us move to the further wall from the door. And I suggest you to close your ears."Sakiko said as she went to the said wall, took of the gun's safety and pointed it at the door. Hibari did as told except covering his ears.

No one in this timeline knew about the pistol's existence and even in the future there had been a limited number of people that knew about it. The pistol had been tinkered with by none other than the 10th generation Storm flame genius. He had infused the bullet with his Storm flame, greatly enchanting the firepower of the firearm. However, there was only one bullet. For Kyouya, to set him free to let him grow, Sakiko was ready to use it. With that thought she pulled the trigger. The moment the bullet touched the door, it exploded in raging red flames obliterating its target.

"Wow…" Was all Kyouya said, as an indication that he was both surprised and impressed at the destructibility of the flintlock pistol. Sakiko smiled as she closed her eyes to sense the flame movement. Most of them moved in their direction, which didn't surprise her. What did surprised her was the fact that there were little flames in the whole facility.

"Where to?" Sakiko asksed as she put her hand in the pocket to see whether her box weapons were still there. She mentally sighed in relief that they weren't confiscated. If they were, she probably would have killed everyone in her path to get them back.

"Follow me." Hibari Kyouya said as he stepped out of the metal box with Sakiko half step behind on his right side all while paying attention to the flame movement. Sakiko had deemed that all guards the Kyouya's father had picked were imbeciles after she and Kyouya had ran into the first group of guards. They hadn't pulled out their guns beforehand, which gave Sakiko the opportunity to strike fast and force them into unconsciousness and then confiscate their guns along with the bullets.

"Where should I shoot? Head, heart or limbs?" She asked as she checked the bullet amount in one of the guns.

"Where did you learn to handle guns?" Kyouya asked, choosing to ignore the girl's question by asking his own.

"My life hasn't been even near as nice as your father portrayed it to be." Sakiko answered without revealing any precise information. "Now tell me, should I kill or immobilize the people in our way?"

"Your choice." Hibari answered nonchalantly as he continued his way, as if nothing had interrupted it, with Sakiko right behind him. After few minutes of walking, Sakiko guessed that her father's future guardian was going after his own weapons, since he hadn't turned to the compounds exit. Once the duo had reached Kyouya's room, Sakiko remained by the entrance, letting the boy do what he wanted undisturbed. She chuckled as the thought of her acting like his bodyguard crossed her mind. After few minutes the young Hibari left his room dressed in a fresh uniform and face cleaned of blood, as well as a pair of tonfa's in his hands.

"Now where to?" Sakiko asked.

"You leave." Kyouya replied.

"Not without knowing that you won't end up with even harsher house arrest. Namimori needs you to uphold the peace. Delinquents have started to leave their holes." Sakiko answered.

"It's your fault to begin with." He accused with a hiss.

"Mine? I just offered an alternative path for you after seeing you act like a puppy following your father's word, even when you clearly disagree with him. Such role doesn't suit you. However, it was your choice to step on that alternative path, not mine. There for you have no right to accuse me of something you chose with your own free will." Sakiko answered after she had blinked in surprise. It was uncharacteristic for thee Hibari Kyouya to accuse someone else, at least, the Hibari Kyouya she knew. Could his father's influence reach that far? Sakiko didn't know, but she was adamant on molding Kyoya to be the aloof she knew he was, even if it meant killing his father behind his back. However, she hoped it wouldn't go that far. She had too much blood on her hand already, more than she and her family would have liked for her to have.

Hibari glared at her and then passed her without saying a word. Sakiko let herself fall some steps behind the boy to put her gun in her pants' pockets, only to take out the little box she had put in there. Lighting her ring with Sky flames, she put the ring in the hole in the box, only for the box to open and a pair of katar's come out of them. Hearing the sound of blames, Kyouya looked back to see the caramellette with two katar's in one hand.

"Where did you get them? You were checked for weapons." He asked. Sakiko smiled brightly at him with eyes closed, a smile similar to Kyoko's, and answered. "A secret."

The boy glared at her as a response and then continued his way with Sakiko catching up to him, to take her usual spot, half-step behind him. As they approached the contemned room where Kyouya's father resided, she closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the flames to find the threat amount in the room, only to sense very strong Storm flames, which caused her to frown. She did not know that she had been unconscious long enough for Reborn to contact Fon and for him to come. She had hoped to do the needed things for Kyouya's freedom on her own. But, then again, it would be easier to reach her goal with him in the room. Deciding not to reveal of Fon's appearance to Kyouya, she kept her mouth shut, because she didn't want to be the reason for his even greater annoyance. Sakiko guessed that he wasn't on good terms with Fon, since even in the future a scowl would appear on his face at the mention of the Storm Arcobaleno. Though that feeling wasn't mutual, since Fon spoke of him fondly.

Kyouya opened the door to his father's 'meeting room' without any hesitation, which made Sakiko smile a little, however, she quickly hid her smile with a blank expression on her face. One she had been trained to make for many years. As a future boss, she had to be able to hide her real thoughts so that they couldn't be used against her. Inside the room was only Kyouya's father and Fon, facing each other. As the door opened, both of them turned to look who it is, only for the larger male to glare at the teenagers, while the smaller one smiled.

"How did you get out?" The older Hibari demanded.

"Umm… through the door?" Sakiko decided to mock the man by pretending to be innocent. But then she turned her attention to Fon and bowed to him.

"It is nice seeing you again, Sakiko-san." Fon said, pretending not to have met her for the first time.

"The pleasure is all mine, Fon-san." Sakiko returned the pleasantry.

"How do you know each other?" Demanded the elder Hibari.

"I trained her for a while." Fon answered without blinking, causing the two Hibari's to glare at the Storm Arcobaleno, one angered at the revealed information, while the other was simply annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you from training your current student." Sakiko apologized with another bow, however, this time her expression was detached as she monitored the flame movement in the compound.

"It is alright. I was thinking about visiting in the near future." Fon replied with a small smile and took a sip of his tea, ignoring, or pretending to ignore, the two glared directed at him.

"You called him?" Kyouya decided to ask.

"No. Reborn did." Fon answered for the girl and then added: "Sakiko-san, you can go, if you wish to. I will take it from here."

"I have no intention of leaving before the cloud is allowed to fly in the sky without anyone chaining it down." Sakiko answered, eyes sharp with determination.

"Why do you keep speaking about clouds when speaking about my son?" The elder Hibari asked.

"I've already explained. He is like a cloud, an aloof one at that." Caramellette answered.

"I can't help but agree with her, for that is my opinion, as well." Fon added in his calm demeanor.

"So what now?" Asked Kyouya's father.

"It depends on what you do. Either you agree to set Kyouya free on your own, or will be forced to do it." The future Vongola Donna said, coating her katar's with a layer of Lightning flames. Fon noted the gesture but didn't voice it out, for he knew that both Hibari's, father and son, didn't know about flames yet. Kyouya turned his glare from the girl to his father to see him glare venomously at her.

"I'm going to side with her, since I also disapprove your way of raising my nephew." Fon added his two pennies to the whole ordeal, making the atmosphere in the room even tenser. Then he took another sip of his tea, not letting the atmosphere get to him.

"Why are you so adamant on not letting your son to be free?" Sakiko decided to ask, looking right in the man's eyes, all while monitoring the flames around the house. She had already been taken off guard twice by not paying attention to her surroundings, and would not let herself be captured the third time the same way. Two times were embarrassing enough. If her trainers would know of this she would never hear the end of it, and would be trained even more Spartan than before.

"He has yet to learn many things." The man gruffed out, which made even Fon raise his eyebrow.

"He can learn even if he is free." She pointed out.

"He has no idea on how to survive in the world."

"He's been doing it quite well so far."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the reason why Namimori is so peaceful and with little crime rate."

"It's the police's job to enforce order."

"They're doing a very lousy job."

"No matter. He is my son and I decide what is to become with him."

"I can sue you for violating the basic human right of freedom." Sakiko warned Kyouya's father with a glare to accompany the word.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"You'd lose and would wind up in jail instead of me. In addition, you wouldn't have enough evidence against me and no one would vouch against me." The man said confidently.

"You are not the only one with connections. And I know many people who would be on Kyouya-sama's side. He has many people owing him for saving them from becoming victims of crimes." Sakiko said with a smirk. Though she wondered why Kyouya was remaining quiet while they spoke about him as if he wasn't in the room. She understood that Fon was remaining quiet because if was unlike him to interfere unless needed, but Kyouya? Even though they were immersed in bickering, there were no flames approaching the room, which Sakiko found strange, but she wasn't going to complain about it. Less problems for her.

"What connections could a little girl with fake name have? You are no one." The man sneered at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm one of the 'big fishes'."

"Lies." The elder Hibari hissed.

"She's telling the truth." Fon decided to warn his cousin.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya's father turned his attention to the cursed baby.

"I won't disclose a secret entrusted to me, however, I will remind you that it was Reborn who called me. He knows that she is here and will knocking on the door if she doesn't return in the closest 24 hours. He is one of her connections." The Storm Arcobaleno calmly explained.

"That Reborn?"

"Yes." Fon simply replied, making the man freeze for a moment. Kyouya saw it and scowled. He didn't want to owe something to the baby which intrigued him. He was annoyed enough with owing Sakiko and Fon. He hated owing things to another and now he owed two people, with a prospect of owing three people. It made his mood turn even sourer.

"Just who are you?" Kyouya's father asked as he glared at the girl.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I'm…" Sakiko started in an open voice, but then she smirked as she said the last two words "… an anomaly."

The three relatives sweat-dropped.

* * *

A/N: At the beginning, I wanted to continue this chapter till the question of Kyouya's freedom was solved, but as I wrote this ending I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene and decide to end up where I did.

As for the pistol in Sakiko's boot, I know it is somewhat OP, but I knew Sakiko had such pistol in her boot from the very beginning, before I even started writing the 1st chapter, so bare with me.

In addition, I would love to receive some constructive criticism about the story, however, all reviews are welcome.

A reminder: I'm looking for Beta readers for all of the stories I work on.


	15. Announcement

Hello,

First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my followers for not uploading anything for some time. My health hasn't been the best and therefor my mind has been blank. I haven't been able even to beta-read the next chapter of Memories Rebirth (author vaporeonxglaceon). In addition, I have a lot of university work to do, if I want to be admitted to the exams in January.

Secondly, on a brighter note, I have 3 ideas in my mind, all 3 of different works, containing 1 OC. The worlds are: Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Lord of the Rings. Since I couldn't decide which world to chose, I decided to write all of them. So, you have 3 fandoms to look forward to. ^^

And lastly, **I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS**. If you think/feel that you are up to it, for any of my stories, feel free to apply. I won't bite. :P

Oh, and for those wondering. No, I am not cancelling the stories I am working on. I will work on them the moment I actually know how to move forward in them.

Sincerely your,

Tairanda


End file.
